物騒なジョングック (insecured Jungkook)
by springyeol
Summary: Jungkook merasa gelisah dan Taehyung bertanggung jawab akan hal itu. / BTS. taekook/vkook. (Taehyung/V x Jungkook/Jeongguk) M-rated for language slips. Sequel to 'dont touch my love' because you guys are amazing! ch.5 updated!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ****物騒なジョングック****[bussouna Jungkook] Insecured Jungkook.**

**Fandom: bts**

**Disc: I only own the plot.**

**Warn: male slash, boyxboy.**

**Pair(s):**

**Main!taekook**

**Side!others**

**[!] lots of cursing words, crappy writing, causes eneg feels, you have been warned.**

**I feel incredibely happy towards the responses to 'don't touch my love!' so I decided to make (some) sequels for you my awesome readers &amp; friends /insert heart shape here/ and this one is the second part of my planned triquel (if that possible) which consist of sub-chapters. Thanks for the magnificent support and you guys words really made me all happy! xD**

**Nah, enjoy your stay here~!**

.

.

badboys!AU; student!AU

_Jungkook was started to feel insecured, and Taehyung was responsible for that._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat.

"_Jungkook, di sebelah kirimu!_"

Masuk.

"_Kook, dua poin lagi dan kau berhasil melampaui rekor Hanbin!_"

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga!

"_Yaak! Jungkook pemenangnya!_"

"_Aaah! Padahal sedikit lagi!_" "_Kenapa Jungkook selalu menang?_" "_Yah, yah, bukankah hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya?_"

Suara 'ding' yang berasal dari mesin penangkap boneka tak mampu menyembunyikan bisikan-bisikan kumpulan orang yang merasa kesal dengan kegagalan mereka melawan Jungkook.

Jungkook yang saat ini tengah dielu-elukan kembali karena kemenangannya yang ke-7 kalinya dalam bulan ini pada permainan basket hanya melirik ke arah Hanbin dan kawan-kawannya. Ia tak menghiraukan ocehan-ocehan protes yang ditujukan padanya. Hampir setiap kali kelasnya memutuskan untuk _bolos _pelajaran dan pergi ke _game center _untuk mengadu kemampuan.

"Hoi, Jungkook menang lagi, kau berutang 1000 won," "E-eh aku tidak ingat _bertaruh _segitu banyak!"

Lagi, Jungkook hanya mendengus mendengarkan celotehan-celotehan yang keluar dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Mereka seringkali bertaruh dalam permainan Jungkook, meskipun seharusnya mereka tahu bila Jungkook pasti akan menang.

Pemuda bergigi kelinci itu mengistirahatkan tubuhnya ke atas salah satu kursi tempat teman-temannya berada. Mereka tengah sibuk bermain _pump_ dan tidak menaruh perhatian padanya.

Sebuah botol minuman terlempar ke atas pahanya, "_Oi, _lelah, bukan?"

Jungkook tersenyum sembari mengambil botol itu dan membuka tutupnya, "Uhm, _thanks, _Yugyeom," ucapnya pada salah satu teman sekelas yang paling dekat dengannya, Yugyeom.

Bulir air perlahan turun melewati _adam apple _miliknya yang bergerak-gerak, "Komplotan itu berbicara _sembarangan _lagi, bukan?" kata Yugyeom sembari duduk di sebelahnya.

Jungkook menenggak minumannya dan mengusap sisa-sisa air yang menggenangi bibirnya,

"_Yah, yah, bukankah hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya?_"

Tak ia pungkiri bahwa kalimat itu terus terngiang di kepalanya.

"Mereka harus belajar bagaimana cara menghormati seseorang," Yugyeom mendengus, tak menyadari Jungkook yang kini menundukkan kepalanya.

_Hanya ini hal yang dikuasainya._

_Hanya bolos dan pergi bermain._

"Uh, kupikir apa yang mereka katakan ada benarnya," Jungkook meletakkan botol minuman di sampingnya, "Memang tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain bermain," lanjutnya dilengkapi senyum kecilnya.

Yugyeom menolehkan kepala menatap sahabatnya. Ia tak menyukai saat-saat _mellow _seperti ini, "_Stop talking shit_," sanggahnya.

Jungkook perlahan meremas botol itu sembari memikirkan sesuatu.

_Taehyung_.

".._It's true, nothing I can do_,"

Pikirannya terus melayang pada sosok pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang selama setahun ini telah menemani hidupnya.

_His extra-ordinary boyfriend._

Taehyung yang sekarang menjabat sebagai mahasiswa di sebuah universitas yang memiliki nama mengawali pendidikan tingginya dengan gemilang. Ia mampu menunjukkan bahwa dengan pindahnya ia dari Daegu ke Seoul ia berhasil masuk ke universitas dambaannya. Taehyung juga diberkati dengan kemampuan menyerap ilmu pengetahuan yang lebih dari orang biasa, di samping sifatnya yang ajaib. Nilai-nilainya tak pernah gagal mengundang senyum puas dari orang tuanya serta teman-temannya yang merasa bangga berteman dengan Taehyung.

_Begitu pun Jungkook, sebagai kekasihnya._

Jungkook amat diberkati memiliki kekasih seperti Taehyung yang mendeklarasikan cintanya pada Jungkook adalah _cinta pandangan pertama_. Taehyung tak pernah membiarkan satu hari tanpa memberi _affection _pada Jungkook.

Jungkook tentu merasa senang.

_Namun entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini perasaannya terganggu oleh sesuatu yang amat mengganggu hatinya._

_Perasaan akan jarak dan kastanya yang semakin menjauh dari Taehyung._

_Taehyung semakin berada di atas, sedangkan dirinya tetap di tempat._

"_You see, _Taehyung semakin mencetak prestasi yang gemilang, posisinya di dalam masyarakat juga akan bertambah berharga dan terhormat, sedangkan diriku.." aku Jungkook saat Yugyeom berhasil membujuknya untuk bicara hal yang mengganggu hatinya. Ia memberi jeda untuk mengambil nafas.

".._Well I'm just a scum, _aku bukan apa-apa. Aku tak berguna, aku merasa tak pantas bersanding dengannya," Jungkook semakin mengeratkan cengkraman pada botol minumannya.

"Aku terus membolos pelajaran, Taehyung semakin maju. Aku terus-menerus melanggar peraturan sekolah, Taehyung bertambah maju. Aku gagal ujian, Taehyung terus maju," lanjutnya.

Mendadak Yugyeom membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencengkram bahunya, "_Jeon Jungkook_, _you're really stupid_,"

Jungkook mengerjapkan matanya.

"Jika kau berpikir seperti itu maka hal itu benar adanya," ujar Yugyeom dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Ia merasa Jungkook benar-benar berpikiran berlebihan.

"Dengar, Kook, jika kau benar-benar tak berguna Taehyung sudah meninggalkanmu sejak dulu,"

Ucapan Yugyeom menusuk tepat dalam hati Jungkook. Ia semakin membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kupikir kau percaya pada Taehyung yang setiap kulihat menjemputmu ke sekolah selalu berwajah ceria saat bertemu denganmu. Aku saja dapat melihat kesungguhan dalam dirinya terhadap kau, Jungkook," lanjut Yugyeom, terkesan begitu meyakinkan.

".._Gyeom_.."

"Aku belum pernah melihat seseorang yang kau bilang bodoh nan ajaib yang begitu tulus dalam melakukan sesuatu, meski aku tidak begitu dekat dengannya,"

Sebuah gambaran dirinya dan Taehyung berputar di otaknya. Saat di mana Taehyung mengajaknya ke taman hiburan. Saat di mana Taehyung menggenggam erat jemarinya selama kegiatan mereka bermain di sana. Saat di mana Taehyung menolak dirinya ikut membayar.

_Saat di mana mereka berbagi ciuman pertama mereka_.

"Namun aku tahu, Kook, _Taehyung itu begitu mencintaimu_. _I can look inside his eyes which always sparkling whenever he's near you_," tutup Yugyeom sembari mengendurkan cengkramannya pada bahu Jungkook.

Manik Jungkook perlahan berseri, ujung bibirnya terangkat menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Ia menatap sahabatnya dan memeluknya sebentar untuk menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya telah menghibur kegelisahan hatinya.

"_Thanks, bro, you're the best_,"

Yugyeom balas menyeringai lucu.

"_Kook, bukankah besok itu peringatan setahun kau dengan Taehyung?_"

"…_Well, shit_,"

Jungkook segera menyambar ransel dan melesat pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Semilir angin menggelitik surai hitam pemuda bernama Kim Taehyung yang tengah fokus pada _laptop _dan beberapa _paper _ilmiah mengelilingi tubuhnya. Ia bersama beberapa teman satu kelompok belajarnya memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan tugas akhir musim gugur sebelum memasuki liburan musim dingin. Dan tugas kali ini _sungguh _menyita waktunya.

Taehyung menggeretakkan deretan gigi putihnya sembari mencengkram surainya, "_Di mana data itu_," gumamnya terlihat _frustrasi_. Ia sengaja memisahkan diri dengan kumpulan teman-temannya agar tidak menyusahkan saat sedang mencari sebuah data penting.

Seorang wanita berambut cokelat legam yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis sesuatu, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Taehyung. Ia beranjak mendekati pemuda itu lalu berujar, "Taehyung, belum dapat?"

Taehyung terus menyusuri dokumen-dokumen dalam _laptop_-nya, dan tak beralih, "Tunggu sebentar, Namjoo,"

Kim Namjoo, wanita itu yang merupakan teman sekelas dan satu kelompok dengan Taehyung tersenyum kecil, lalu menepuk-nepuk pundak pemuda itu, "_Fighting!_" ujarnya yang dibalas dengan acungan jempol dari pemuda itu.

Namjoo kembali pada kumpulan kelompoknya, namun tanpa ada satu pun yang melihat, ponsel Taehyung yang diletakkan begitu saja akibat kelengahan si empunya telah berpindah tangan pada wanita itu. Namjoo menyimpan ponsel Taehyung ke dalam tasnya dan menyembunyikannya.

Air wajahnya tak mampu dijelaskan, namun ia terlihat menyesali sesuatu.

_Mianhae, Taehyung_.

Kemudian kembali fokus pada kerjaannya.

Sepasang mata menatap dari kejauhan. Mata elang milik pemuda berwajah tampan yang berstatus sebagai _sunbae _dari Taehyung.

Memakai seragam tim sepak bola universitas, terlihat cetakan hangul bertuliskan namanya di atas kausnya.

"Kim Taehyung, _just wait a little bit_,"

_Kim Myungsoo_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kook-ah, kau terlihat berseri-seri, ada apa?" suara dari Jin memecah lamunan Jungkook yang tertangkap basah tersenyum dalam lamunannya. Hoseok dan Jimin yang sedang berlatih tarian _aneh _dan _dance battle _mereka pun ikut tertarik.

"_Eoh?_" _maknae _itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, terlihat begitu menggemaskan. (ini pendapat Hoseok dan Jimin)

"Mungkin ia dapat lotere," sahut Yoongi yang tengah _mengedit _suatu gambar dalam _laptop_-nya. Gambar yang sudah dapat ditebak adalah gambar dirinya yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan sebuah kartun.

"_Yeah_, dan lotere itu adalah sepupu ajaibku," timpal Namjoon yang tengah membetulkan sekrup mesin _pencetak tattoo_.

Jin terkekeh mendengar celoteh Namjoon, terlebih saat melihat reaksi Jungkook terhadap ucapan Namjoon, "_Y-yah, hyung!_" kedua pipi gembilnya memerah dan wajah tersipu-sipunya benar-benar menciptakan rasa gemas.

"_Aigoo,_" tanpa aba-aba, Jimin segera melesat dan memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang dianggapnya benar-benar lucu. Ia menggesekkan kepalanya ke atas leher Jungkook sembari bergumam '_kwiyeopta_'.

"Aish, hyung–wha!" baru saja Jungkook hendak melepaskan pelukan Jimin, Hoseok ikut memeluk dirinya dari sisi yang berlawanan. Menyebabkan sang _maknae _berteriak minta pertolongan.

_Sayangnya ketiga hyung-nya tidak berniat menolongnya, malahan menertawai dirinya semakin keras_.

Setelah puas memeluk Jungkook, Jimin dan Hoseok yang sudah puas akhirnya melepaskan pemuda itu. Jungkook segera mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mengatur deru nafasnya.

"_Fuck you all_," "_Jeon Jungkook_," Jungkook tak peduli jika Jin _menyentil _keningnya, walaupun terasa sakit, asalkan ia merasa lega sudah mengumpat perbuatan hyung-nya.

Seorang Jeon Jungkook sama sekali tidak berubah meskipun sudah berstatus sebagai _kekasih _Kim Taehyung, seorang pemuda baik-baik dan berotak cemerlang. Jungkook tetaplah _Jungkook_, yang gemar bolos pelajaran, mengumpat bila ada hal yang tidak disukainya, tidak menghormati hyung-hyungnya, dan malas belajar. Meskipun sudah ada seorang Taehyung yang sedia 24/7 untuknya.

_Jungkook is still Jungkook_.

Dan hal itu yang membuat hyung-hyungnya merasa senang, sebab kehadiran Taehyung _tidak membuat Jungkook mengubah sifatnya_. Sebab cinta bukanlah alasan untuk mengubah seseorang menjadi seorang yang diinginkan pasangannya. _Caring and love work for those who act like they really are_.

"Tapi aku benar, 'kan?" Namjoon menyudahi kegiatannya dan duduk di samping Jin sembari mengusap kepala pemuda itu dengan sayang. Selalu mengundang ekspresi '_eww, guys_' dari teman-temannya.

"Pagi tadi Tae terlihat begitu semangat, kupikir ada hubungannya denganmu, Kook," lanjut pemuda berlesung pipi yang diangguki oleh Jin. "Ya, ya, aku juga berpikiran seperti itu," ujarnya.

Jungkook kembali merona, ia akan langsung berbunga-bunga bila telinganya mendengar nama _Taehyung_. Ia membuka suaranya, "U-uh, yah, kurang lebih seperti itu," ucapnya pelan. Mengundang Jimin serta Hoseok kembali merasa gemas padanya.

"_Kook-ah, sejak kapan kau bertingkah lucu seperti ini?_" pekik Jimin gembira disahuti dengan celoteh-celoteh Hoseok tentang betapa menggemaskannya Jungkook saat ini.

"_The so-called-manly cookies is now gone,_" canda Hoseok sembari mengacak surai gelap Jungkook. Yang membuat _maknae _itumengerutkan kening, "_Hyung!_"

"Biar kutebak, peringatan hari jadimu yang setahun dengan Taehyung, benar?" Yoongi berucap tiba-tiba sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Jimin menjauhi Jungkook, lalu duduk di sebelah Namjoon sembari melipat tangannya.

Jungkook merona semakin hebat. Ia tak akan lagi meragukan kemampuan cenayang Yoongi.

"Whoah, benarkah itu, Kook?" Jin yang terlihat _amused_, berniat menggoda Jungkook.

Jungkook semakin merona saat ditimpali oleh pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa malu.

Sekelilingnya sudah rebut dengan celotehan '_chukhae!_' dari Jimin dan Hoseok, serta pelukan-pelukan yang kembali ia dapatkan dari dua pemuda _hiperaktif _itu.

Yoongi menyeringai pelan, "_Well, _kau mudah tertebak, Kook," ucapnya penuh rasa bangga.

Jin menyela sembari menatap Yoongi dengan penuh rasa kagum, "_Yeokshi, Min Yoongi! _Kau sangat mengerti Jungkook," katanya sembari menepuk pundak pemuda sipit itu.

Yoongi hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. _Tentu saja ia sangat mengerti Jungkook_.

Saat ia bertemu dengan Jungkook pertama kali di dalam gang itu, ia menangkap pancaran manik pemuda itu yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan ketakutan. Yoongi adalah orang yang menyelamatkan Jungkook dari jurang kegelapan. Dan Yoongi _mampu _membaca setiap gerak-gerik pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

Kali ini, ia dapat mengatakan bahwa Jungkook tengah menyimpan suatu keresahan dalam hatinya. Matanya memancarkan hal itu meski tak ada yang mengerti jika dijelaskan olehnya.

Hanya Yoongi dan Jungkook yang mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

Dengan ragu ia membuka suara pada Jungkook yang dalam pelukan Hoseok, "Apa Taehyung sudah menghubungimu?"

Manik Jungkook membesar, ia terdiam sesaat.

Suasana menjadi hening setelah pertanyaan Yoongi, dan itu membuat semua merasa resah. Terlebih saat menatap Jungkook yang dalam diam memandangi ponselnya.

"_Dia belum menghubungiku hari ini_,"

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tinggi berambut gelap tengah sibuk berlarian di lorong. Tangannya memegang sebuah dokumen yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam amplop cokelat dan tergesa-gesa melewati kumpulan orang-orang.

'_permisi, ups, maaf!_' ucapnya yang terus berlari.

Matahari hampir saja menyudahi pancaran cahayanya, dan saat itu pemuda itu mengetuk sebuah pintu bertuliskan '_professor_' sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"_Come in_," sebuah suara menjawab ketukannya, dan pemuda itu membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Di dalam ruangan terdapat seorang lelaki tua berkacamata dengan rambut yang memutih. Lelaki itu tersenyum melihat kedatangan pemuda itu,

"Oh, Taehyung,"

Taehyung, pemuda itu dengan cepat mendekati lelaki tua yang sedang duduk sembari membereskan kertas-kertas di hadapannya. Setelah memberi hormat, Taehyung menyodorkan amplop cokelat itu padanya,

"Maaf sedikit terlambat, _prof_," ujarnya sambil menelan salivanya berat-berat, rasa takut akan penolakan dari sang _professor_.

_Professor _itu menatap amplop cokelat dan Taehyung secara bergantian, kemudian kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, "Mengapa tidak menghubungiku terlebih dahulu bila kau akan terlambat mengumpulkannya?"

_**Gulp**_**.**

"_A-aku menghilangkan ponselku_,"

Sang _professor _mengerutkan keningnya. Setelah terdiam beberapa saat ia mengambil amplop cokelat itu dari tangan Taehyung.

"_Next time be careful of your stuffs_," ujarnya sembari menepuk perlahan kepala pemuda itu. Taehyung mendongakkan kepala, dan bertemu dengan senyuman dari sang _professor_.

_Membuatnya selalu merasa nyaman_.

"_Y-yes, I would. Thank you so much!_"

Kembali membungkuk padanya, Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan dengan senyuman lega di wajahnya.

Ia tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan sang _professor _setelah ia menutup pintu ruangan.

Lelaki tua itu mengambil _walkie talkie _dan berucap pada seseorang di seberang sana,

"_You did a good job, daughter_,"

Papan nama lelaki tua itu bersinar terkena cahaya matahari senja.

_Kim Hyunmoo_.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyusuri kembali jalan yang telah ia lalui, dengan tujuan akan menemukan ponselnya. Ia belum menghubungi Jungkook seharian ini dan besok adalah hari jadi mereka yang setahun, membuat Taehyung semakin gelisah.

_Ia harus menghubungi Jungkook_.

Kakinya melangkah ke arah taman tempatnya mengerjakan tugas akhirnya bersama teman sekelompoknya siang tadi. Dengan teliti ia menyusuri tiap inci wilayah taman. Walaupun ia menganggap tak akan ada ponselnya di sana.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menggeram saat usaha mencarinya selama setengah jam tidak membuahkan hasil. Melirik ke arah jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan suasana malam semakin tidak memungkinkan untuk menemukan ponsel kesayangannya.

Dengan helaan nafas berat ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gerbang universitas. Menuju kediaman Yoongi, yang dijadikan sebagai semacam _basecamp _bagi Jungkook dan yang lainnya. Bagaimana pun juga ia harus segera pulang menemui Jungkook.

Lampu jalan menyala bergantian seiring langkah Taehyung. Suasana begitu sepi dan sangat jarang orang lewat. Taehyung bertanya-tanya pada dirinya dan akhirnya sampai pada pendapat bahwa malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya, mungkin itu alasan orang-orang malas keluar rumah. Lagipula musim dingin sebentar lagi akan menjelang.

Seberkas ia melihat sosok seseorang yang amat dikenalnya sedang berdiri di dekat _convenience store _yang berada beberapa blok dari kediaman Yoongi.

_Namjoo_.

Keningnya terkerut melihat sosok Namjoo yang sedang meniup-niup telapak tangannya karena cuaca yang mendingin.

Ia bergerak mendekati wanita itu.

Sebelum hendak memanggil namanya, sesosok pemuda menyekap tubuh Namjoo secara tiba-tiba dan membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kain yang diyakini berisi _chloroform_. Wanita itu terlihat terkejut lalu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_NAMJOO!_"

Taehyung yang tak kalah terkejut memutuskan untuk mengejar pemuda berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, membawa Namjoo pergi.

Ia terus berlari hingga sampai ke sebuah gedung tua yang terabaikan.

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu berlari sangat cepat, membuat Taehyung kehilangan jejaknya. Dengan keadaan gedung yang gelap dan berdebu, ia berusaha memanggil-manggil nama temannya, dengan harapan wanita itu akan tersadar.

Sedikit terbatuk akibat debu yang mengelilinginya, mendadak tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang dan sebuah tangan mengunci pergerakannya.

"_Argh!_" pekiknya setelah tubuhnya terkantuk dengan keras.

Bersamaan dengan suara lemparan benda ke tanah, terlihat dua sosok di hadapannya. Benda yang dilempar adalah tubuh Namjoo yang sudah terikat dalam keadaan tidur. Satu dari orang itu menepuk tangannya, seakan memberi penghargaan pada tindakan berani Taehyung yang sudah mengikutinya.

Taehyung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk lepas dari kurungan dua orang berbadan besar yang mengunci pergerakannya, namun semakin ia berusaha cengkraman pada kedua tangannya semakin kuat.

"_Siapa kalian?! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Namjoo?!_" serunya dengan suara serak miliknya.

Dua sosok itu tertawa mengejek, dan satu suara menggelitik telinga Taehyung. Ia merasa mengenali suara itu.

"_Masih mengingatku, Kim Taehyung?_"

Kedua mata Taehyung terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat sosok yang setahun lalu terkena hantaman darinya. Sosok yang telah menyakiti Jungkook-nya. Sosok yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

_Kim Yukwon_.

"_Dan hidungku masih mengingat pukulan darimu,"_

"_Bastard!_" pekiknya sembari menggeretakkan giginya. Ia sangat ingin menghabisi pemuda di hadapannya saat ini.

"Wow, hati-hati ucapanmu terhadap _sunbae_, Taehyung,"

Dan lagi, ia terperanjat saat sosok di sebelah Yukwon adalah tak lain dan tak bukan seorang _sunbae _yang sangat dihormatinya.

_Kim Myungsoo_.

"_H-hyung..?!_" ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka lebar, matanya membulat sempurna, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

_Mengapa Myungsoo bisa bersama dengan si sialan Yukwon?_

Yukwon nampak tertawa melihat raut wajah Taehyung yang jelas sekali menampilkan kebingungan. Ia bergerak mendekati tubuh Namjoo yang tertidur di bawahnya.

"Nampaknya tangkapan Myungsoo kali ini sangat bagus," ujarnya sembari menyusuri lekuk tubuh Namjoo dengan jemarinya. Taehyung tercekat, ia berteriak, "Hei, jauhkan tangan kotormu itu dari temanku!" ia berusaha menendang tubuh dua orang yang mengurungnya.

Yukwon kembali terkekeh, ia berdiri sembari memberi tanda pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo mengangguk dan mendekati Taehyung.

Myungsoo berhenti tepat di hadapan wajah Taehyung, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan seringai andalannya. Lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dan menunjukkannya pada Taehyung.

_Foto Jungkook_.

Taehyung melebarkan kedua matanya saat Myungsoo memperlihatkan foto-foto Jungkook yang diambil secara diam-diam. Foto yang menampilkan bagian tubuh Jungkook yang seharusnya tidak boleh dipublikasikan.

"Hyung?!" ia menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan horror, sebelum Myungsoo menempelkan jarinya ke atas bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Jika kau menjadi anak baik dan menuruti perkataan Yukwon, aku tak akan memberi foto-foto Jungkook-mu yang sangat berharga ini padanya. Kau tahu sendiri, Yukwon sangat menginginkan Jungkook-mu,"

Kemarahannya semakin memuncak, ingin sekali ia menghajar _sunbae_-nya namun ancaman terhadap Jungkook membuatnya _lemah_.

Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya dan nampak berpikir beberapa saat. Sebelum berujar,

"…Apa yang Yukwon inginkan?"

Myungsoo menyeringai dan menyimpan kembali foto-foto Jungkook, menerima erangan penolakan dari Taehyung. Lalu berbisik pada Yukwon.

Yukwon tersenyum puas dan menatap tubuh Namjoo serta Taehyung secara bergantian. Ia berjongkok dan hendak melepas kancing atas Namjoo.

Taehyung yang melihatnya segera menggeram, "_You asshole! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Hentikan!_" ia berusaha meronta kembali.

"_Hyung, hentikan si bastard itu! Kau akan menolongku, 'kan hyung?! Tolonglah! Namjoo itu hoobae-mu!" _Taehyung terus berteriak layaknya orang gila berusaha meminta pertolongan dari Myungsoo.

Myungsoo terlihat tertawa kecil, kemudian ikut membantu Yukwon. Membuat Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"Sepertinya tubuh Namjoo tidak buruk, aku juga ingin mencobanya,"

Taehyung merasakan darahnya mengalir dengan cepat, rasa _pengkhianatan_ yang ia terima dari sang _sunbae _yang selama ini berteman dengannya sungguh menyakitkan.

"_Hentikan! Tolong hentikan! A-aku akan melakukan apa saja!_"

Dengan pekikan keras Taehyung tersebut membuat seringai terulas di wajah Yukwon dan Myungsoo.

Yukwon beranjak dan beralih menatap Taehyung yang terlihat kacau.

"_Tinggalkan Jungkook_,"

Manik Taehyung membesar, ia menggeram sebagai bentuk penolakan, "_Fuck you, tidak akan!_"

"_Oh, kalau begitu tidak apa 'kan bila kutanam benih milikku ke dalam tubuh Namjoo?_"

Taehyung kembali merasakan hantaman keras dalam dirinya. Bulir-bulir peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Ia dihadapkan pada pilihan antara meninggalkan Jungkook atau membiarkan temannya menderita.

Myungsoo menatap kebingungan di wajah Taehyung dan sebuah ide melintas di otaknya.

"Taehyung, apa menurutmu Jungkook akan _hamil _jika berada dalam posisi Namjoo sekarang ini?"

Jantung Taehyung berdebar kencang. Ia menggeretakkan giginya, "_What do you mean?_"

Myungsoo mendengus dan terkekeh kecil sembari mengusap pipi Namjoo, "_Pikirkan, Taehyung. Namjoo will obviously get pregnant if she got screwed meanwhile your precious Jungkook will not_,"

Taehyung kembali mendesis, "_The fuck are you talking about!_"

"_My smart-ass Taehyung_. Tetapkan pilihanmu baik-baik. Tetap bersama dengan Jungkook-mu dan Namjoo _will get fucked_, atau pilih Namjoo dan semua orang akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Myungsoo lengkap dengan senyuman mematikannya.

Taehyung terdiam. Kepalanya terasa begitu sakit. Ia tak bisa memilih antara Jungkook, cintanya, atau Namjoo, sahabatnya. Namjoo tentu akan _hamil _bila ia disetubuhi secara paksa oleh dua orang _bajingan _ini, sedangkan Jungkook _tidak akan hamil_.

Kepalanya begitu terasa pening, hingga ia tak mampu lagi mencerna segala tindakannya.

"_Taehyung the lord, _Namjoo akan hamil sedangkan Jungkook tidak seberapa keras kau menyetubuhinya,"

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang masih tercengkram.

"_Taehyung, di mana logikamu? Pilih, seorang wanita lemah tak berdaya sahabatmu yang akan hamil atau seorang lelaki yang bahkan adalah seorang berandalan yang sangat kau puja-puja,_"

Kembali, Taehyung merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"_Dan juga lelaki berandalan itu adalah seorang bekas_," tambah Yukwon.

Taehyung merasakan dadanya berdenyut, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya bertambah dan membuat pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak menggunakan otaknya saat akhirnya berteriak,

"_Namjoo!_"

.

.

Setelahnya, kedua pemuda itu saling bergantian tatapan dan seringai. Yukwon menjentikkan jarinya, mengisyaratkan dua orang besar yang mengurung Taehyung untuk melepaskannya. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang terperosot jatuh yang terlihat tanpa jiwa.

_Taehyung telah memilih Namjoo_.

"Pilihan yang tepat," ujar Yukwon sembari merogoh sesuatu di kantungnya.

_Sebuah ponsel._

Ia melempar ponsel itu ke arah Taehyung dan berkata, "_Jika kau melanggar perjanjian, tidak hanya Namjoo, seluruh temanmu akan berada dalam kuasaku. Termasuk Jungkook. Tinggalkan Jungkook, dan aku tak akan mengganggunya lagi,_"

Taehyung terpaku menatap layar ponselnya yang berisi puluhan pesan masuk dan panggilan tak terjawab. _Semuanya berasal dari Jungkook_.

"_Buat Jungkook merasa dirinya tak pantas mendampingimu_,"

Yukwon telah mengubah hasrat memiliki Jungkook menjadi hasrat untuk membuat pemuda itu merasakan kesengsaraan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[twt: sugarnim]

Part pertama done wehehehe.

Thanks for reading~!

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys, this is too much omg I can't thank you enough T_T Thank you thank you so much, udah nyempetin diri baca cerita ini /bows/ I'm too happy odg**

**Mohon maaf bila ada salah2 kata di dalam cerita2 ini(?)**

**Mau kasih warning dikit aja(?), chapter ini ratingnya naik dan kemungkinan eneg bakal semakin banyak/? But, may you enjoy this**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup sekenanya, menyinggung ujung atap sebuah gudang tua usang yang terlihat tak layak hampir menerbangkan sekat-sekat di sekelilingnya. Sapuan udara memaksa debu-debu yang bertengger di ujung penyekat untuk ikut mengalun bersamanya.

Angin yang bertiup menyesak masuk melalui celah dan berayun menyibakkan surai hitam seorang pemuda yang tengah menutup mata. Tubuhnya bergidik sejenak, menikmati sensasi dingin dari angin yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya.

Tubuh itu bergerak-gerak dan bibirnya hendak mengeluarkan suara, namun tak ada satu ucapan yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Manik indah itu menatap tangan yang terikat rapi pada kursi yang didudukinya dan tali pengikatnya hanya terasa semakin mengerat dan amat menyakitkan jika tubuh itu meronta-ronta. Serabut-serabut kasar dari tali membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah.

Ia hendak berteriak. Ruangan yang gelap dan pengap, dengan jendela besar di sebelah kanannya dan langit di luar semakin menghitam menambah rasa takut di dalam dirinya. Beberapa kali mencoba, nampaknya suaranya terlalu serak untuk itu.

Manik bulat yang terlihat menyipit dan sayu berkedip, menatap sekeliling ditemani lantunan irama lenguhan dari bibir pucat itu. Tak ada satu penjelasan apapun yang mampu menjawab keadaannya sekarang ini. Proses ingatan informasi dalam otaknya tak berjalan manis, orang-orang bilang keadaan panik akan mengacaukan sistem neurologimu.

Ia hanya ingat terakhir kali dirinya berada di taman dan duduk menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang setelah perdebatannya dengan Taehyung.

_Oh, Taehyung_.

Seharusnya mereka mengakhiri hari itu dengan _ending _yang bahagia, layaknya dalam film-film percintaan. Mereka akan berbagi ciuman perpisahan sebelum Taehyung pamit dan kembali ke kediamannya. Tapi tidak tanpa kata-kata manis yang akan keluar dari bibir pemuda itu untuknya. Dan sebuah ucapan '_goodnight_'.

Namun, entah seberapa besar dirinya mengharapkannya hal itu tidak terjadi. Tak akan terjadi..lagi.

Sebab sesungguhnya ia hanya dihadapkan dengan Taehyung yang berbicara serius dengannya. Dengan Taehyung yang berkata bahwa nilainya melonjak turun. Taehyung yang berkata bahwa ia melupakan _dirinya sendiri_. Taehyung berkata bahwa ia melupakan _masa depannya_. Melupakan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Melupakan keluarganya.

_Karena Taehyung hanya sibuk bermain dengan dirinya_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedikit bergidik di atas kursi panjang tempat di mana ia berbagi dengan seseorang yang selama setahun ini telah menemaninya. Tak memiliki ide apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda di sebelahnya saat ini. Ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa mendadak dirinya merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak datang semalam,"

Suara berat dari Taehyung yang memulai percakapan membuatnya tersentak. Dengan ragu ia menatap pemuda itu.

"Dan juga tidak membalas panggilan-panggilanmu,"

Jungkook tidak menemukan pandangan hangat saat dirinya bertemu dengan tatapan Taehyung. Ia tak pernah melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Taehyung saat ini. _Cold and distant_.

"Karena kupikir nilaiku lebih membutuhkanku,"

Jungkook mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang diletakkan di atas paha. Berbagai pikiran mulai berkecamuk di dalam kepalanya.

"I–itukah alasanmu..? M-maaf, bila panggilan-panggilanku mengganggu waktu belajarmu.. Aku tahu nilaimu sangat penting.." ia jeda sejenak untuk melihat reaksi dari Taehyung.

"..T-tapi bukankah a-aku juga _penting_?"

Jungkook tak tahu dari mana ia mendapatkan keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Ia sangat mengerti bahwa Taehyung adalah tipe seseorang yang peduli dengan pendidikannya. Namun Taehyung sudah berkomitmen dengan dirinya, apa mungkin Taehyung bisa dengan mudah menghancurkan komitmen itu? Jungkook tahu Taehyung menggunakan akalnya dan tidak berbuat sesuatu tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Terlebih, Taehyung telah berkata bahwa ia mencintai Jungkook.

Pemuda di sebelahnya mendengus pelan yang terkesan sarkastik.

"Kau mau tahu? Setahun ini aku terjebak dalam dirimu," ia terkekeh pelan, "Tenggelam dalam permainan asmara seorang berandalan dengan berkata bahwa itu adalah cinta pertama," Jungkook merasakan perlahan kedua kakinya kehilangan rasa.

"Dan parahnya berandalan itu menganggap dirinya lebih penting daripada kehidupan dan masa depanku," Jungkook tercekat, cengkramannya semakin kuat.

"Terlebih lagi, aku yang sudah berharap ia mengubah kelakuan berantakan dirinya ternyata tak mendapat balasan apa-apa, ia malah tetap berandal dan bergaul dengan sesamanya. Ia membuatku lupa pada diriku sendiri, lupa bahwa aku memiliki keluarga yang menunggu keberhasilanku, tujuan hidupku, karena aku terlalu sibuk menghabiskan waktuku untuknya,"

Jungkook tak mengerti. Sama sekali.

Taehyung berkata dengan lancar dan terlihat tenang, seakan sedang menceritakan dongeng untuknya. Dengan kekehan sarkastik dan tanpa menatap dirinya.

"Wow, aku tak percaya aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam pesonamu. Seharusnya aku tahu kau adalah _masalah_,"

Kepalan Jungkook memutih, giginya menggeretak selagi tubuhnya diselimuti dengan aura kemarahan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Mendengar ucapan terakhir Taehyung, Jungkook dengan cepat melayangkan pukulannya tepat ke atas dagu sempurna milik Taehyung.

Diselingi engahan, Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya dan masih mengepalkan tangan ia menatap pemuda dua tahun lebih tua darinya yang tengah meringis sembari memegangi dagunya yang memerah dan bibir bawahnya yang sobek akibat hantaman Jungkook dengan manik yang dihiasi bulir-bulir air.

"Argh.." rintih Taehyung sembari mengusap darah yang menempel di sekitar bibirnya. Sesekali ia meringis tatkala merasakan rasa perih.

".._Fuck,"_ kembali dengan lenguhan nafas, "_Bastard, fuck-head!_"

Taehyung menundukkan kepala, masih memegangi dagu lebamnya selagi Jungkook mengumpat padanya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Taehyung akan mendongakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Jungkook. 

Bulir air mata tak sanggup dibendung oleh Jungkook, mesti pemuda itu terlihat marah, hatinya telah hancur menjadi bagian-bagian kecil. Kemarahannya mampu menghabisi seseorang jika dirinya sudah dikuasai oleh emosinya.

Namun, ini adalah Taehyung.

Sebelum Taehyung mendengar pekikan tangisannya yang seperti anak kecil, Jungkook dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Tidak mempedulikan sekelilingnya yang mungkin saja mempertanyakan seorang pemuda berlari layaknya orang gila dengan penampilan kacau dan wajah sembab.

Ia tidak menengok ke belakang. Ia sudah tidak peduli dengan Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya tidak akan mengingat seseorang bernama Kim Taehyung lagi. Setelah kepalan tinju yang ia layangkan pada dagu tajam pemuda itu, dengan ekspresi kemarahan bercampur rasa sakit yang dirasa tak ada bandingannya dengan kepalan tinju. _Setelah semua itu.._

_Fuck you, _Jungkook. Kau mestinya telah bersumpah pada dirimu sendiri tak akan peduli pada Taehyung. Tak akan berminat pada apapun yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Tidak lagi berkomentar mengenai isu-isu kedekatan pemuda itu dengan teman wanitanya.

Namun pertahan dirinya yang disangkanya begitu kuat dengan cepat runtuh.

Ia butuh Taehyung.

Ia butuh pemuda itu.

Ia mungkin akan menendang selangkangannya, namun ia butuh Taehyung.

_Sekarang.._

Mendadak tubuhnya terlonjak begitu mendengar suara decitan pintu. Seseorang..tidak, ada dua orang memasukki ruangan. Salah satunya memiliki suara yang membuat Jungkook merasa ingin muntah,

"_Long time no see, bunny_,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

[twt: sugarnim]

Part kedua done wehehehe.

Maafkan akuuuuu aku tau ini pendek, but seriously, seriously, seriously, aku ngerasa mesti dipotong di sini karena yah yah yah enak aja(?)

Aku sedikit mengalami buntu dan ugh mian, deeply sorry guys I love you, still. Akan berusaha lebih lagi nanti okeokeoke.

Thanks for reading~! Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya /emot hati/

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	3. Chapter 3

**Been so long~! Ciao, my friends(?) /shameless laugh/ **

**Yah..mohon maaf jika aku bener-bener lama (banget) update-nya. Kelamaan semedi di mcdonald jadi gini.**

**Semoga chapter ini menebus dosa aku yang meninggalkan ff ini lama sekali /bows/ /ketawa miris/?**

**Ohiya, buat Yukwon stans di sini aku pinjem Yukwon-nya yah, mohon maaf kalo ada kata2 aku yang kurang ngenakin thd Yukwon **** aku juga suka Yukwon, aku ga maksud jelek2in dia kok :3 /bows lagi/**

**Ohiya (lagi), di chapter ini bakal banyak scene anu begitu, ehem, persiapkan segala sesuatunya ****)) /tawa evil/ segala kemungkinan bisa terjadi *ciat ciat.**

**[!] swearing words, light-rape-scene, boyxboy**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Long time no see, bunny_,"

Manik indah itu terbelalak, entah mendapat sumber kekuatan dari mana tubuhnya ikut tersentak bersamaan darahnya yang berdesir cepat. Perutnya terasa seperti diremas kuat dan membuatnya merasa ingin muntah saat itu juga. Suara yang amat ia benci, lebih daripada kaus kaki Jimin.

Ditambah satu sosok lagi yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sosok wanita yang ia tak kenali.

Tenggorokannya menahan suara-suara yang seharusnya keluar dari bibir lengkung itu. Namun kekuatan yang tadi muncul hanya terbatas pada gerakan spontan yang dilakukannya, tidak sampai mengembalikan kekuatan utuhnya.

Jungkook hanya sanggup mendesis.

"Apakah ini yang namanya Jeon Jungkook..?"

Ia mendengar suara sang wanita itu. Wanita itu memiliki rambut brunette yang mengingatkannya pada _Taehyung_.

_Shit, not again_.

Sosok lelaki yang bersama wanita itu terkekeh sejenak, sangat memualkan Jungkook, lalu ia mengangguk dan menatap tubuh Jungkook yang tengah terikat di atas kursi.

"Yep, _he gave you the slut aura, rite_?"

Jika Jungkook tidak terikat ia pasti akan meninju wajah Yukwon saat ini juga mendengar panggilan '_slut_'yang diberikannya.

Jungkook tidak yakin, namun ia merasa sepertinya sang wanita memberinya tatapan aneh. Entah itu tatapan kasihan, atau yang lainnya.

"T-tapi sepertinya ia tidak terlihat seburuk yang kau ceritakan.." "_Bullshit_," Yukwon, sang lelaki langsung memotong ucapan wanita itu.

Ia berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang terlihat lemas dan menjambak helai poninya. Sembari menunjuk wajah Jungkook dengan tangan satunya, Yukwon berkata, "Apakah wajah ini tidak memperlihatkan seperti wajah seorang _pelacur_?!" nada suaranya terdengar menyeramkan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar erangan kesakitan dari bibir Jungkook, ia juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai reaksi dari jambakan Yukwon.

Ekspresi si wanita mendadak berubah, alisnya menurun dan kedua matanya terbelalak. Ia meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke atas bibir dan berujar, "S-sudah cukup, aku mengerti, oppa.."

_Twitch_.

Setelah mengatakannya, wanita itu membuang wajahnya dari Jungkook. Seakan tak ingin menatap wajah kesakitan Jungkook.

"Ck," Yukwon melepaskan genggamannya pada surai Jungkook dan kembali ke arah sang wanita.

Jungkook terengah, masih merasakan sakit di rambutnya. Ia berusaha bergerak, namun pergerakannya hanya akan membuat ikatan di kedua tangannya mengerat, dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Bulir-bulir air mulai jatuh di kedua pelupuknya. Ia melupakan _pride_-nya sebagai seorang _berandalan_. Ia masih seorang bocah polos yang tak mampu menahan rasa sakit.

"Oppa, kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu tadi.." telinga Jungkook mendengar suara si wanita itu lagi. Ia bersumpah si wanita ini terkesan seakan-akan tengah membela dirinya. Sebagian dirinya berharap bahwa wanita ini mungkin malah akan membebaskannya dari sini.

Tapi..

Mengapa ia memanggil Yukwon sebagai 'oppa'?

Terdengar desis tak setuju dari Yukwon, "Tsk, itu belum apa-apa. _Bunny _ini pantas menerima perlakuan itu–" Jungkook menggeretakkan giginya, "–Namjoo,"

_Twitch. _

"Sepertinya dia tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.." lagi, muncul nada pengharapan dari dalam diri Jungkook.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia dikagetkan dengan erangan Yukwon yang terdengar menyeramkan. Bahkan, lelaki itu sampai memojokkan si wanita ke dinding.

"_Dammit _Namjoo, tahu apa kau tentang Jungkook, hah?! Lebih baik tutup mulutmu dan jalankan rencana," dari volume suaranya, Yukwon terdengar marah.

Namjoo, si wanita yang tengah terhimpit dengan tubuh Yukwon dan dinding hanya mengangguk kecil dan berusaha terlihat tidak takut.

"_I will, big brother.. I will.._" ucapnya sembari menjauhkan tubuh Yukwon darinya.

_Big brother_.

Sekarang sudah jelas, wanita ini adalah adik perempuan Yukwon, pikir Jungkook.

Yukwon nampak menyeringai kecil, ia kembali pada posisinya semula selagi sang adik mengambil ranselnya dan hendak bersiap pergi.

Tanpa menatap sedikit pun pada Jungkook, Yukwon berkata pada wanita itu sebelum ia berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bisa kau ulangi misi kita? Kau terlihat mulai tidak stabil, Kim Namjoo,"

Kim Namjoo.

_T-tunggu, mengapa Jungkook merasa pernah mendengar nama itu?_

Namjoo, wanita itu menolehkan kepalanya sedikit pada sang kakak dan menjawab setelah memalingkan wajahnya lagi.

"Aku tahu persis apa yang akan kulakukan, oppa."

Dan setelahnya ia segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan Yukwon dan Jungkook berdua di dalam ruangan.

Yukwon terlihat sedikit mencibir kepergian sang adik, "Pfh, dia mendapat sifat itu dari ibunya," ocehan seperti itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Jungkook yang sedari tadi merasa panik sepeninggalan Namjoo, mulai merasa semakin tidak nyaman. Yukwon berbalik dan menatapnya dengan aneh setelah ia mengunci ruangan. Langkah demi langkah yang diambil lelaki itu mengirim sensasi mengerikan ke dalam tubuh Jungkook.

"Kau tahu tatapanmu semakin memuakan," ujarnya dengan nada suara khas miliknya sembari duduk bersila tepat di hadapan Jungkook. Sesekali dirinya terkekeh kecil melihat Jungkook lagi-lagi berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri, sebagai tanda tak setuju dari ucapannya barusan.

Yukwon mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang tengah berbunyi. Ponsel Jungkook.

"Suga-hyung, huh? Kelihatannya hyung kesayanganmu sedang mencarimu," ujarnya sembari membaca ID panggilan di layar ponsel. Jungkook yang mendengarnya kembali meronta, ia tak sadar jika ponselnya sudah berpindah tangan. Terlebih, yang meneleponnya adalah Yoongi, pasti lelaki itu sedang merasa cemas pada dirinya. Hari sudah beranjak gelap dan seharian ini Jungkook belum memberi kabar apa-apa.

"..Uh.." samar-samar terdengar suara dari bibir Jungkook, alis matanya yang berkerut hampir menyatu; menandakan bahwa dirinya sedang berusaha keras untuk melepaskan diri.

Yukwon yang melihatnya tertawa lagi, nampaknya pemandangan Jungkook yang seperti ini sungguh menghibur dirinya.

"Kau terlihat persis seperti waktu _itu_,"

Mendadak, Jungkook terbatuk dan memuntahkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya. Perutnya terasa seperti tergilas dan kepalanya berputar-putar, rasa mual yang amat sangat bercampur dengan rasa jijik.

Setelah me-_reject _panggilan dari Yoongi, raut wajah Yukwon lantas berubah layaknya menatap sesuatu yang amat menjijikkan. "_Shit_, kau benar-benar menjijikkan,"

Jungkook yang malang hanya sanggup terengah sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tak peduli ke mana cairan itu menumpahi lantai. Cairan itu tidak berbau, bening, dan hanya berfungsi sebagai penetralisir rasa jijiknya.

Dalam keadaan yang masih terlihat kacau, Jungkook membalas ucapan Yukwon dengan tatapan tajamnya. Tatapan yang memiliki arti tantangan bahwa Jungkook tak merasa takut dengan segala ucapan Yukwon.

Yukwon yang mendapat tatapan seperti itu langsung merasa kesal. Ia menganggap Jungkook benar-benar menantangnya untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya dengan kondisi tubuh yang tidak memungkinkan.

"Kau menantangku?" ucapnya sembari balas menatap Jungkook. "Dengan kondisimu yang seperti itu kau masih bisa menantangku, huh?" lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

Tanpa diduga, bibir lengkung Jungkook tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang menggambarkan kepercayaan diri. Senyuman yang amat dibenci oleh Yukwon.

Lantas, kemarahan Yukwon kembali memuncak. Lengkap dengan rasa nafsu yang melihat tubuh Jungkook yang terikat tak berdaya di atas kursi, ditambah dengan lenguhan-lenguhan dan bulir air yang menyelimuti pelipisnya yang membuatnya terlihat menggoda.

Menghiraukan rasa jijiknya, Yukwon mendekati Jungkook dan mencengkram dagu Jungkook, "Tadinya aku hanya ingin melihatmu terikat di sini, namun kau yang membuatku kehilangan kesabaran," dan dengan cepat mencium bibir Jungkook dengan paksa. Meraupnya dan menubrukkan daging kenyal miliknya.

Jungkook yang tengah terengah menggigit bibir bawah Yukwon dan membuat lelaki itu berdesis dan melepaskan pagutannya dengan cepat. "Argh.." erangnya sembari mengusap darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya.

Jungkook yang berusaha mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk menendang Yukwon menjauhinya harus mendapat jambakan kembali dari lelaki itu.

Yukwon menarik surai rambut Jungkook dan membuat kepala pemuda itu mendongak dan menatap wajahnya yang terlihat marah.

"_Do you wanna play it rough_?" ujarnya yang mengirim sensasi memuakkan ke dalam tubuh Jungkook.

Tanpa diduga kembali, Jungkook meludahi wajah Yukwon yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti darinya.

Yukwon yang terdiam sesaat melepaskan cengkramannya pada surai Jungkook yang membuat kepala pemuda itu terkantuk dinding di belakangnya.

Jemari telunjuknya mengusap ludah Jungkook di atas pipinya, dan ia tertawa keras.

"Inilah yang kusuka darimu, _bunny_. Pemberani, pembangkang, dan menjijikkan," ujarnya kembali menangkup pipi Jungkook.

"Dan sebagai balasannya," Yukwon mulai menjelajahi leher Jungkook yang penuh dengan peluh dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu bulir air di sekitaran leher Jungkook. Menyebabkan Jungkook mengerang dan mendesah perlahan. Leher selalu menjadi bagian sensitifnya.

Jungkook merasakan kekuatannya perlahan lenyap kembali, kekuatan yang telah ia kumpulkan untuk menendang Yukwon menjauhinya. Tak ada suara yang mampu ia keluarkan selain desahan dan erangan. Perlahan memorinya kembali mengingat masa-masa di mana Yukwon menyentuhnya tepat seperti saat ini.

"..Ufh..ah," Jungkook berusaha menahan semua desahannya dengan cara menggigit lidahnya. Namun suara itu tak mampu dibendung olehnya saat satu tangan Yukwon menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

"Nhh..mfh.." kembali, Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan kakinya sudah terlebih dahulu menendang Yukwon agar melepaskan dirinya. Namun sepertinya tenaga di kedua kakinya sudah hilang perlahan-lahan.

"Kau tahu kau menikmatinya," ucap Yukwon di sela-sela kegiatannya menyusuri tubuh atas Jungkook.

Jungkook yang memalingkan wajahnya akhirnya mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air dari kelopak matanya. Pemandangannya buram, rasa tidak mengenakan bercampur dengan hasrat asli tubuh manusia. Ia tak bisa mengelak jika tubuhnya memberi respon terhadap sentuhan Yukwon, namun hatinya tidak.

Tidak.

Tak lagi memperhatikan apa yang Yukwon lakukan, Jungkook hanya terdiam dan membiarkan lelaki itu menjamah dirinya. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari jika Yukwon membuka ikatan tangannya dan membawanya menuju sebuah dipan tua yang tak jauh letaknya.

Di atas dipan itu Yukwon menghempaskan tubuh Jungkook dan kembali menyusuri lehernya. Jungkook yang masih memakai kemeja sekolah sekarang tengah dilucuti satu per satu oleh Yukwon. Kancing kemejanya dibuka secara cepat dan menampilkan pemandangan dada Jungkook. Lengkap dengan dua tonjolan kecil kemerahan yang sedang dilahap oleh Yukwon.

Jungkook sendiri tidak melakukan perlawan apa-apa. Pandangannya kosong, tak berisi. Ia hanya mampu mendesah dan mengerang, bahkan untuk membalas perlakuan Yukwon ia sudah tak bisa. Di dalam kepalanya berkecamuk ingatan-ingatan dahulu yang kembali.

Ketika Yukwon melucuti celananya, ia hanya mampu mengerang terkena hawa dingin yang melintas. Erangannya dianggap sebagai sebuah ungkapan setuju oleh Yukwon.

Jungkook mengerang lebih keras saat tiga jemari Yukwon menyelusup ke dalam _hole_ miliknya. Yukwon adalah seorang _sadist_, ia melupakan itu. Dahulu, saat Yukwon menyetubuhinya pun lelaki itu selalu mendahulukan kepuasan dirinya dan tak pernah memikirkan Jungkook.

Saat Yukwon bermain-main dengan dua _balls_-nya, Jungkook tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya. Kedua tangannya yang terkulai bebas mulai bergetar. Kakinya terbuka dan ia dapat melihat surai Yukwon dari sela-sela itu. Yukwon tengah menyesap cairan yang menghiasi dinding _entrance_-nya. Jungkook pikir itu sangat menjijikkan.

Ia biarkan dirinya menangis. Ia tak peduli dengan apa yang akan Yukwon katakan tentang dirinya.

Ia menutup kedua matanya dan mendadak gambaran seseorang muncul.

_Taehyung_?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, seorang Kim Taehyung yang baru saja menyandang status sendirinya tengah duduk di hamparan rumput halaman wilayah kampusnya. Ia menatap danau yang berada di tengah halaman. Tatapannya tak bisa diartikan.

Semilir angin yang menyapu surainya membuatnya menyadari bahwa hari mulai beranjak gelap. Namun ia tak memiliki keinginan untuk pergi dari tempatnya.

"..Sungguh damai," gumamnya perlahan sembari menatap pemandangan indah di depannya. Ada beberapa ekor burung yang sedang terbang bermain ke sana ke mari, orang-orang yang berkumpul bersama sembari bercanda tawa, beberapa anak kecil yang dibawa orang tua mereka bermain ke sini, dan ada seorang pasangan tua yang berjalan menyisir danau.

Kedua maniknya menatap pasangan tua itu. Kakek dan nenek yang nampak bahagia. Selalu bersama hingga penghujung usia mereka.

Bibirnya bergerak menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Damai sekali.." gumamnya lagi sembari merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan.

Di sebelahnya penuh dengan serakan kertas. Sebagian besar berisi karya tulis miliknya, _paper_, dan _outline_. Namun ada sebuah kertas yang hanya berisi satu kalimat.

Kalimat dengan ukuran kecil dan bertuliskan:

_Jeon Jungkook, my eternity love_.

Taehyung tersenyum simpul mengingat saat ia menulis kalimat itu yang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan dan rasa cintanya yang masih ada untuk pemuda itu.

"Kookie.." bayang-bayang ketika ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jungkook masih terngiang. Betapa inginnya saat itu ia memeluk Jungkook dan mengatakan jangan pergi. Betapa inginnya saat itu ia mendekap tubuh Jungkook dan mengatakan bahwa ia sungguh menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang sangat buruk padanya.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan hal yang salah?" tanyanya pada langit. Jemarinya berusaha menangkap sebuah awan yang melintas di langit.

Segalanya yang ia lihat berubah menjadi wajah Jungkook. Ekspresi Jungkook yang ceria, malu-malu, marah, kesal, imut, dan lain-lain.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kepalan tangannya, "_I'm crazy for you, Jungkookie_," ujarnya. Tanpa sadar ia meringis perlahan sembari menahan tangisannya.

Iya, Taehyung sesungguhnya menangisi kepergian Jungkook.

"Taehyung,"

Sebelum sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

Taehyung buru-buru bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh,

"Oh, Myungsoo-sunbae,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

(twt: danmarked)

Chapter depan jadi chapter terakhir insecured Jungkook! Yeay(?)

Thanks for reading~! Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya /emot hati/

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, ketemu lagi! Kali ini aku bawa chapter kedua terakhir(?) dari insecured Jungkook yaay~**

**Walaupun begitu, aku udah niat bikin ini jadi tri-lengthed chapter /apa itu/ maksudnya jadi 3 jenis installment/? /yaudahlah ya/**

**Chapter sebelumnya emang sedikit, maafkan otakku yang mampet :')**

**Dan ya Myungsoo stan, aku pinjam Myungsoo juga ya :') tenang aja, aku juga Myungsoo stan kok ah suka bgt sama Myungsoo makanya aku pinjem dia di sini/? XD**

**Ya sudah langsung aja**

**[!] fight-scene, bloods, words-slip, boyxboy**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Myungsoo-sunbae,"

Demi segala dewa dan dewi, Taehyung merasakan ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya saat mengucapkan nama _sunbae_-nya itu. Meski terkesan tenang, jauh di lubuk hatinya pemuda itu sangat ingin meninju wajah seorang yang ia sebut sebagai Kim Myungsoo itu. Taehyung hanya menoleh sedikit lalu segera membuang wajahnya. Tak peduli apa yang _sunbae _itu ingin lakukan.

Melihat sikap Taehyung yang terkesan masih membencinya, Myungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sembari bergerak mendekatinya.

"Menikmati pemandangan?" tanya Myungsoo ketika mendudukkan dirinya di samping sosok Taehyung yang mulai risih. Pemuda itu merapikan serakan kertas dan menumpuknya menjadi satu, lalu memasukannya ke dalam ransel miliknya.

"Menurut _sunbae_?" jawabnya tak acuh. Pandangannya masih menatap lurus pada danau di depannya. Ia tak ingin menatap wajah Myungsoo, atau ia akan benar-benar meninju wajah itu.

"Hei, aku bertanya dengan sopan pada _hoobae_-ku ini," ujar Myungsoo lengkap dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat. Sejenak Taehyung ingin membalikkan wajahnya menatap _sunbae_-nya itu, namun sekali lagi ia teringat akan kejadian waktu itu yang membuat rasa hormatnya pada Myungsoo lenyap.

_Saat di mana Myungsoo membantu Yukwon menghancurkan hidupnya_.

Dan sekarang Myungsoo ingin kembali seperti kehidupan biasa? Cih, jangan harap. Taehyung tidak bisa menerima sebuah pengkhianatan, ia tak akan segan-segan menganggap orang yang mengkhianatinya sebagai sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Sifat ini tersembunyi dengan baik di balik sosok berprestasi miliknya.

Taehyung menggeram perlahan, "Memang aku sedang menikmati pemandangan, kau puas _sunbae_?" ia memberi penekanan pada kata '_sunbae_' dan hal itu malah membuat Myungsoo terkekeh puas.

Taehyung mengambil ranselnya dan mengecek ponselnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, hendak menuju ke suatu tempat. "Dan permisi, aku harus segera pergi," ucapnya tanpa memandang pada sosok Myungsoo yang masih tersenyum aneh.

Baru saja kaki jenjangnya mengambil dua langkah, ia mendengar ucapan Myungsoo, "Namjoo memanggilmu?" dan segera tersentak.

Berani sekali lelaki ini menyebut nama 'Namjoo' temannya yang sangat berharga dengan mulut kotornya itu. Setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada wanita malang tersebut. Ia malah berlagak seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya dan Namjoo.

Dengan masih memanggul ranselnya memakai satu tangan, Taehyung mendelik padanya dan memutuskan bertanya, "Tahu apa kau-" segera Myungsoo memotongnya dan memperlihatkan layar ponselnya.

"Tentu aku tahu, Namjoo juga mengirim pesan untukku,"

Taehyung begitu terkejut saat mengeja tulisan yang ada di layar persegi panjang itu. Namjoo meminta Myungsoo untuk ikut bersamanya dan Taehyung. Tidakkah Namjoo tahu bahwa Taehyung hanya ingin menjauhkannya dari keparat ini?

Pikiran Taehyung perlahan meracau, keningnya mengerenyit dan wajahnya tak bisa dipungkiri keterkejutannya. Ia berpikir, bagaimana cara memberitahu Namjoo jika _sunbae_-nya ini mungkin saja ingin melakukan tindakan asusila lagi pada dirinya?

Tentu saja Namjoo tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sejak kejadian di malam itu, Taehyung berbohong dengan mengatakan jika orang yang membius Namjoo adalah pencuri dan mereka terperangkap oleh sekawanan pencuri dan beruntungnya kawanan itu segera pergi setelah Taehyung sempat menelepon polisi. Dan wanita itu percaya begitu saja dengan segala kebohongan Taehyung. Kebohongan pertamanya yang membuatnya harus kehilangan seseorang yang amat dicintainya. Seseorang yang tak mungkin bisa ia hapus dari kehidupannya.

Taehyung meringis dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia sempat berpikir tindakan ekstrim untuk melenyapkan Myungsoo, namun tak mungkin ia melakukannya di dalam wilayah kampus seperti ini.

"Taehyung!" sebuah suara memecah atmosfer di antara keduanya. Terlihat sosok seorang Namjoo berjalan mendekati mereka. Rambut hitam sebahu yang dibiarkan tergerai, dihiasi dengan sebuah jepit berwarna pastel. Dan membawa sebuah tas yang diselempang di sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"Oh, Myungsoo-sunbae," ucap wanita itu setelah menangkap keberadaan Myungsoo di sebelah Taehyung. Hanya sekilas namun Taehyung merasakan irama aneh dari ucapan Namjoo barusan. Nadanya tetap ceria, namun ada sesuatu yang turut larut di dalam nada ceria tersebut.

"Hei, Namjoo," Myungsoo memberikan senyumannya pada Namjoo, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Taehyung, ia berkeling sejenak pada wanita itu.

Namjoo menelan salivanya perlahan, dan kembali fokus pada Taehyung yang berekspresi sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan. Wanita itu mendorong tubuh Taehyung selagi berkata, "A-ayo, kita pergi! Nanti keburu malam!" ucapnya yang hanya dibalas dengan 'hm' oleh Taehyung.

Selagi kedua orang itu pergi, Myungsoo turut ikut di belakang mereka. Ia mengetik sesuatu di layar ponselnya yang dapat terbaca sebagai;

_Misi sukses, Ayah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas kursi miliknya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan di atas meja yang berisi laptop tempatnya membuat karya-karyanya. Perlahan pemuda itu menggeliat dan meregangkan otot-ototnya yang beberapa jam harus terdiam kaku di tempat. Matanya mengerjap cepat dan sesekali ia menguap.

Ia menangkap jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Lalu menolehkan kepalanya dan hanya mendapati 4 orang yang berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Seokjin, seperti biasa tengah membuat kopi yang ia tebak untuk dirinya. Hoseok, sedang dalam perdebatan seru dengan Namjoon mengenai pelajarannya, nampaknya Namjoon sedang kesulitan menjadi tutor Hoseok beberapa hari ini. Dan Jimin, malaikatnya itu sedari tadi setia menungguinya selesai bekerja, dan sekarang pemuda itu tertidur di atas sofa, seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan perdebatan yang terjadi di hadapannya.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya dan mengusap layarnya, "Jungkook belum kembali,"

Ia menatap _wallpaper _ponselnya yang memperlihatkan gambar mereka semua berfoto dalam satu grup, jemarinya mengusap wajah Jungkook yang tersenyum lepas bagaikan bocah kecil tak berdosa.

Yoongi memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Jungkook, menanyakan keberadaan anak itu sekaligus mengingatkan bahwa hari akan berganti malam dan ia harus segera pulang.

"Jungkook-ah, di mana dirimu? Ingatkan Taehyung jika kalian sedang berkencan, jangan terlalu malam pulangnya," eja Yoongi saat mengetik pesan untuk Jungkook.

"Oh, anak-anak itu sedang berkencan?" mendadak sosok Jin sudah berada di belakangnya, lengkap dengan cengiran miliknya. Satu tangannya meletakkan cangkir kopi yang tadi dibuatnya untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi tersentak sebentar, lalu mendumel pada Jin sebelum berkata, "Mungkin, sebab apa lagi alasan bocah itu pulang malam?" ujarnya santai setelah mengunci ponselnya dan meraih kopi miliknya.

Jin tertawa kecil lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi roda tepat di sebelah Yoongi. "Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, Jungkook pulang agak malam dan menolak untuk makan malam, padahal aku sudah membuatkan kesukaannya, dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya," Jin memasang mode berpikirnya. Sedangkan Yoongi hanya meniup-niup kopinya sesekali dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Tidak biasanya sepupuku itu beberapa kali membuat Jungkook pulang malam, kira-kira menurutmu sudah sejauh mana hubungan mereka?" lanjut Jin.

Pertanyaan Jin membuat Yoongi bungkam. Ia meletakkan kembali kopi miliknya, dan mendadak ingatan saat pertama kali Jungkook pulang malam memenuhi pikirannya.

Jin yang mengoceh bahwa kemungkinan Jungkook sudah makan bersama Taehyung, dan bocah itu cepat-cepat mengunci dirinya di dalam kamar karena ingin kembali menghubungi Taehyung. Ocehan Jin membuat tak ada siapa pun yang curiga.

Terkecuali Yoongi. Sesaat sebelum Jungkook mengucapkan 'selamat malam' dan menutup pintunya, ia bersumpah ia melihat jejak air mata di sekujur wajah anak itu. Pada saat itu ia tak ingin ambil pusing, sebab bisa saja anak itu menangis karena bahagia akan peringatan satu tahun mereka atau semacamnya. Karena tidak ada ucapan apapun setelahnya yang membuat siapa saja mencium kecurigaan pada Jungkook. Tak ada pula ucapan macam-macam dari Namjoon maupun Jin tentang sepupu mereka. Yoongi perlahan mengutuk dirinya yang sudah tidak mampu lagi bertukar perasaan dengan Jungkook.

Namun kali ini, setelah ucapan Jin barusan, Yoongi kembali merasa jika kemampuannya bertukar perasaan dengan Jungkook tidaklah main-main. Ia selalu dapat merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada anak itu. Entah sesuatu yang bahagia, khawatir, sedih, ketakutan, maupun yang lain.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak sembari menatap layar ponselnya. Sudah 15 menit berlalu dan tak ada balasan dari Jungkook. Jika memang benar anak itu sedang pergi bersama Taehyung, ia tak akan lupa membalas pesan masuk dari para hyung-nya. Terkecuali jika mereka sedang melakukan _itu_ –celetuk Hoseok yang segera dibalas dengan jitakan Yoongi.

Yoongi memutuskan untuk mengetik pesan lain dan berharap anak itu segera membalasnya. Entah mengapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak bergemuruh dalam dadanya. Sesuatu itu bukan perasaan yang sama saat ia melihat sosok Jimin, meskipun dadanya juga bergemuruh. Ia berpendapat bahwa kali ini perasaan itu tidak mengenakkan, sama seperti tahun lalu saat anak itu berhadapan kembali dengan orang yang mengoyak-oyak hidupnya.

Pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah tenang, hampir tidak berekspresi. Jin yang merasa tak diacuhkan menatap sosok Yoongi dan ia mengerenyit, "Ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya.

Hoseok dan Namjoon yang mulai saling menyoret-nyoret di atas buku mereka, Jimin yang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mendadak menangkap ucapan Yoongi yang membuat mereka terhenyak;

"_Apakah kita benar-benar bisa mempercayai Jungkook pada sepupumu?_"

Jin ikut terhenyak dan mendadak membisu. Benar, jika ia maupun Namjoon belum pernah tinggal satu atap bersama dengan sepupunya itu. Baru dalam kurun waktu satu tahun inilah mereka tinggal bersama dan mengetahui kebiasaan yang dilakukan sepupu mereka itu.

Hanya Namjoon dan Jin yang tidak tinggal bersama di dalam kediaman Yoongi ini, sedangkan Hoseok, Jimin, dan Jungkook ditampung oleh Yoongi sebab ketiganya sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa dan tempat tujuan untuk pulang. Begitu pun Yoongi, ia tak keberatan menampung orang-orang di dalam rumahnya sebab tak ada lagi yang pulang bersamanya di sini semenjak ayahnya meninggalkan dirinya bersama dengan wanita lain. Yoongi pun tak pernah ambil pusing, soal biaya hidup dan lain-lain ia masih bisa mencukupinya dengan menjual beberapa karya musiknya pada rumah produksi, dan juga teman-teman yang ia miliki membantunya dalam urusan finansial.

Terkecuali Jungkook, anak itu masih terlalu muda sehingga ia belum bisa mencukupi kebutuhannya sendiri. Yoongi yang bersikeras tetap menampung Jungkook, sebab anak itu memiliki latar kehidupan yang jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan mereka semua.

Sembari terus mengetik pesan untuk Jungkook, Yoongi teringat akan ucapan anak itu yang tak pelak membuatnya begitu tersentuh;

"_Setelah lulus nanti aku akan bekerja dan hyung tak perlu repot-repot membagi gajimu untuk memberiku makan. Aku bukan anak manja, dan akan kubuktikan padamu, hyung,_"

Jungkook tidak berkata begitu pada semua hyung-nya melainkan hanya pada Yoongi. Anak itu memang selalu memperlihatkan sisi lembutnya pada Yoongi, sosok yang sangat ia sayangi melebihi ayahnya sendiri. Yoongi tak mampu untuk tidak memeluk anak itu dan berkata bahwa ia sama sekali tak keberatan untuk terus membiayai Jungkook, bahkan bila anak itu telah mampu menghasilkan uangnya sendiri.

Pada awalnya ia sangat mensyukuri kedatangan Taehyung dalam hidup Jungkook. Pemuda itu mungkin telah menuntun Jungkook mendapatkan kembali cahaya hidupnya. Namun akhir-akhir ini, entah mengapa ia merasa Taehyung meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian tanpa berhasil meraih cahaya itu bersama-sama.

Tentu, ini hanya asumsi Yoongi belaka. Dan ia ingin sekali membuktikan bahwa hal itu tidak benar.

Jin menghela nafas, ia nampak menunduk sedikit. Tak lain ubahnya dengan Hoseok, Namjoon, dan juga Jimin yang masih terbengong-bengong melihat situasi serius di hadapannya.

"Taehyung, adalah seorang anak yang keras kepala, ia pantang menarik kembali ucapannya. Dan juga yang kutahu, apapun yang menjadi miliknya akan ia pertahankan sampai kapan pun," ujar Jin seolah mengulang kembali ucapan ibu Taehyung padanya.

Yoongi menatap Jin dengan fokus, seolah menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan ucapannya.

"Dan ia adalah tipe yang mendahulukan kebahagiaan orang lain daripada miliknya, makanya aku dan Namjoon secara pribadi mempercayakan Jungkook seluruhnya pada Taehyung. Kami sepupunya, kami tinggal bersamanya, tentu kami tahu jika ia buruk untuk Jungkook," lanjut Jin seraya memasang wajah serius miliknya sekaligus pengharapan jika apa yang ia katakan memang benar.

Yoongi masih terdiam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Jin.

"Mungkin Tae akan merengek padaku jika kuberitahu kalian bahwa di dalam setiap catatan kuliahnya selalu tertulis nama Jungkook di sana. Masuklah ke dalam kamarnya dan kalian hanya akan menemukan Jungkook di mana-mana,"

Sontak, kedua mata Yoongi membesar. Tak lain bedanya dengan Hoseok dan Jimin. Yoongi tidak merasa tenang, melainkan ia merasa bahwa Taehyung bertindak seperti seorang yang terobsesi dan mendadak ia bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

"H-hei, itu berlebihan. Tidakkah kau berpikir tindakan Taehyung sangat _creepy_? Jungkook di mana-mana? Tindakannya seperti sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook saja–" Hoseok mendadak terdiam. Ucapannya sarat akan pengertian yang berbeda.

_Sudah tidak bisa bertemu dengan Jungkook_.

"Hyung, kapan tepatnya kau masuk ke dalam kamar Taehyung itu?" mendadak air wajah Yoongi berubah, ia menatap tajam pada Jin seakan-akan menginterogasi pemuda itu.

Jin hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kaget. Ucapan Hoseok juga menggelitik telinganya. Ia mengingat saat di mana tak sengaja menemukan kamar Taehyung yang tak terkunci dan dirinya mendecak kagum dengan rasa cinta yang sangat besar sepupunya untuk Jungkook.

"D-dua hari yang lalu..?" Jin menjawab dengan pelan. Setelahnya ia melebarkan kedua matanya tak percaya dengan proses kerja otaknya yang membuat dirinya harus memiliki pikiran tentang;

"_Itu bukan cinta, melainkan obsesi tak sehat,_"

Yoongi terlihat begitu menyeramkan saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang mengubah persepsi mereka tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Beberapa pasang mata terpaku pada Yoongi. Ditambah dengan ucapannya yang membuat para pemuda itu berpikir ulang tentang Taehyung. Termasuk Namjoon, sepupu terdekat Taehyung itu berulang kali memproses ucapan Yoongi dengan gerak-gerik sepupunya belakangan ini.

"Kuberi tahu asumsiku, ada yang tak beres dengan hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook," lanjut Yoongi, ia kembali mengetik sesuatu dengan cepat di atas layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan waktu 5.30 sore, 30 menit sejak pesan pertamanya untuk Jungkook.

"Hyung, kau tahu bagaimana tindakan orang yang saling mencintai bukan? Apakah kau akan menempelkan segala tentang Namjoon di dalam kamarmu layaknya orang gila yang terobsesi? Apakah kau pernah melihat aku mengukir-ukir nama Jimin di seluruh wilayah kamarku? Itu gila, hyung! Apa kau tidak merasa takut atau aneh bila menjadi Jungkook? Taehyung tidak wajar!" Yoongi kembali berucap dengan serius dan membuat para pemuda itu bergidik kencang.

Apakah sosok Taehyung memang seperti yang digambarkan oleh Yoongi?

"Kemungkinan manusia melakukan hal seperti itu memang ada jika mereka tidak bisa memiliki atau kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat mereka sayangi," mendadak suara _baritone _milik Namjoon memecah keheningan.

Hoseok dan Jimin bertukar pandangan sembari membulatkan bibir mereka. Namjoon perlahan bergerak mendekati Yoongi dan memutar kursi pemuda itu menghadap dirinya.

"Hyung, maafkan aku namun aku tak terima jika kau menganggap sepupuku seperti itu," ia menatap dalam sosok Yoongi yang mengatupkan bibirnya dan menatap balik pada Namjoon.

"Aku yakin aku maupun kau, hyung, juga akan melakukan hal sama seperti Taehyung jika kita kehilangan Jin dan Jimin,"

Mendadak rona merah menjalar di pipi Jin maupun Jimin. Sontak, kedua pemuda itu menggelengkan kepala mereka sembari berpikir 'ini bukan waktunya untuk merona'.

"Asumsiku adalah sepupuku, Taehyung, kehilangan Jungkook, di saat waktu sulitnya. Siapapun akan merasa penat dan _stress _berkepanjangan jika seperti itu, dan hal tersebut yang dialami oleh sepupuku," lanjut Namjoon.

Jin, Hoseok, dan Jimin kembali terbelalak. Tak mampu dipungkiri jika Hoseok dan Jimin begitu terkejut sebab kedua pemuda itu tak pernah mencurigai apapun pada Jungkook maupun Taehyung. Terlebih, Jimin yang telah terpisah dengan Taehyung sejak mereka lulus.

Sementara Jin, memang sudah mengira sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada sepupunya. Sepupunya semakin sering menatap ke luar dan berkali-kali mengecek ponselnya dengan wajah yang tertekuk. Ia tak ingin bertanya, sebab ia pikir sepupunya hanya sedang mengalami fase yang baru dengan Jungkook. Fase di mana mereka saling keras kepala dan berkemauan sendiri, yang justru membuat hubungan keduanya akan semakin mengerat.

Yoongi hendak membuka suaranya dan berkata 'Sesuai dugaanku' sebelum ucapan Namjoon setelahnya membuat tubuhnya terhentak, "Dan mungkin saja penyebab sepupuku kehilangan Jungkook adalah karena dirinya sendiri,"

"Namjoonnie, maksudmu?" Jin yang berada di seberang mereka membuka suaranya sembari menatap kekasihnya tidak percaya.

Tidak percaya dengan ucapan terakhir kekasihnya itu.

Namjoon menjauhkan dirinya dengan duduk di atas sofa kembali di sebelah Hoseok, "Kalian tahu, kan, jika sepupuku adalah orang yang keras kepala? Dan kupikir jika memang ia kehilangan Jungkook dan setelahnya ia bertindak layaknya orang gila, mungkin saja ia merasa bersalah melepas Jungkook dan menuangkan rasa bersalahnya dengan bertindak aneh seperti itu. Asumsi terakhirku lagi adalah Taehyung tidak benar-benar ingin melepas Jungkook, namun sesuatu memaksanya melakukan itu," jawab pemuda itu panjang lebar yang seakan memupus segala pertanyaan yang ada di kepala teman-temannya.

Mendadak Yoongi berdecit, ia merasakan detak jantungnya berderu keras. Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan memijit nomor kontak Jungkook lalu menelepon anak itu.

Sontak, hal tersebut mengundang rasa heran dari pemuda di sekelilingnya. Jimin memberanikan diri bertanya, "A-ada apa, hyung?"

Yoongi membalikkan tubuhnya dan pemuda itu bersumpah melihat sesuatu yang begitu horror dari wajah Yoongi, "Bagaimana bila _bajingan itu_ penyebabnya?!" pekik Yoongi sembari menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya, berharap Jungkook mengangkat panggilan miliknya.

Keadaan menjadi kacau setelah Yoongi berkata demikian. Jin yang mendadak menjadi panik, Jimin dan Hoseok yang memekik tertahan, dan Namjoon yang memasang wajah khawatir dan kebencian yang amat sangat. Mereka mendekati Yoongi yang masih berusaha menelepon Jungkook.

**PIP!**

Terdengar nada _reject _dari seberang telepon. Hal itu semakin membuat panik diri Yoongi, sebab Jungkook _tidak pernah _mengabaikan panggilannya, sekali pun.

"Jungkook! Di-di mana dia di mana dia?!" Yoongi nampak bergetar dan mencengkram surainya sendiri. Jimin yang melihat kekasihnya nampak begitu panik segera memegang bahunya dan menenangkan Yoongi. Tak pelak tindakannya malah membuat Yoongi mencengkram lengannya dan berteriak-teriak.

"Jungkook-ku! Apa yang terjadi padanya astaga Jungkook! Di mana anak itu!" cengkramannya pada lengan Jimin mengerat dan membuat pemuda itu mendesis perlahan sembari terus mengucapkan kalimat penenang pada sosok Yoongi di hadapannya.

Jin yang melihat pemandangan Yoongi seperti ini pertama kalinya tak kuasa untuk menahan cairan hangat yang hendak turun dari pelupuknya. Namjoon yang melihatnya segera merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya sembari mengelus surai hitamnya. "_Don't cry, don't be panic, please!_"

Sementara Hoseok yang tak kalah panik berusaha menelan proses kejadian ini. Dari mulai Yoongi yang tak mendapat balasan Jungkook hingga panggilannya yang diabaikan oleh Jungkook. Mendadak ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Hei! Cepat lacak keberadaan Jungkook, ponsel kita bertipe sama, bukan? Keberadaannya bisa dilacak, hyung!" ucapnya pada Yoongi yang perlahan terdiam mendengar ucapan Hoseok. Jin yang mendengarnya turut terdiam dan semua mata beralih pada Hoseok.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya yang ia sangat bersyukur bahwa mereka semua memiliki ponsel dengan tipe yang sama. Segera ia membuka aplikasi _tracking _dan mencari posisi Jungkook. "Kau harus tenang, hyung. Aku pun sama paniknya, namun kita tetap harus berpikir jernih!"

Yoongi melepaskan genggamannya pada Jimin, perlahan ia merutuk dirinya yang cepat panik dalam situasi menyangkut Jungkook. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya, lalu turut fokus pada layar ponsel hitam milik Hoseok.

Perlahan sebuah bulatan merah berkedip-kedip dari layar ponselnya, dan Yoongi segera membaca sebuah tulisan deskripsi di atasnya lalu memberi titah untuk segera bergerak. Keningnya mengerut, giginya menggeretak saat mendapatkan lokasi aneh keberadaan Jungkook.

"Cepat, kita harus mengambil kembali apa yang menjadi milik kita!" ujarnya dengan cepat meraih jaket hitam miliknya dan berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Disusul dengan Jimin yang mengambil sepatunya dan segera mengikuti Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk setelah ucapan Yoongi lalu segera mengikuti dua pemuda di depannya. Namjoon meraih tangan Jin dan hendak membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Mungkin saja kita akan bertemu dengan kawanan _bajingan itu_, kau jangan jauh-jauh dariku," ujar Namjoon sembari menuntun mereka menuju pintu. Jin menatap kekasihnya lekat-lekat sembari mengepalkan tangannya, "Tidak, kau tak perlu melindungiku. Kau selalu lupa jika aku seorang lelaki yang cukup kuat untuk memberi pelajaran tepat di muka sosok _bajingan_," ucapnya sembari melepaskan tautannya dengan Namjoon.

Sedangkan Namjoon hanya terkekeh pelan sembari mengusak surai pemuda yang disayanginya, "Baiklah, tunjukkan padaku tinju terbaikmu," setelahnya ia segera menyusul Yoongi.

Jin menghela nafas, ia menutup kediaman Yoongi dan menguncinya, sebab Yoongi sudah pasti tidak terpikir ke sana.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu.

_Taehyung-ah, jika sudah selesai kuliahnya bisakah kau datang ke sini?_

_(Jin mengetik sesuatu tentang alamat tempat yang akan mereka tuju)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berkali-kali Taehyung melirik ke arah arlojinya. Sebentar lagi jarum pendek akan menunjukkan waktu pukul 6 sore, dan ia sungguh ingin cepat kembali ke kediamannya. Ia merindukan kamarnya yang penuh akan sosok yang amat ia cintai, yang sayangnya tak bisa ia raih.

Taehyung menyadari jika saja seseorang memasuki kamarnya tentu orang itu akan sangat ketakutan. Ia tahu jika ia bertindak seperti orang gila dengan obsesi tak sehat, namun siapa peduli. Ia hanya ingin dunia mengetahui jika satu-satunya orang yang dicintainya hanyalah pemuda itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Pemuda itu tak menyadari ponselnya bergetar di dalam ranselnya. Ia lupa jika ia memasukkan ponselnya terburu-buru ke dalam ransel ketika sosok Myungsoo mengganggunya di dalam kursi bianglala ini.

Benar. Mereka bertiga tengah berada di sebuah taman hiburan. Semua ini karena keinginan Namjoo, wanita itu berkata jika Taehyung sudah cukup berkutat dengan kuliahnya dan ia ingin pemuda itu mengistirahatkan sejenak otaknya.

Jadilah ia mengajak teman terdekatnya itu ke sebuah taman hiburan yang terletak cukup jauh dari Universitas mereka maupun kediaman Taehyung. Dengan mengikutsertakan Myungsoo ke dalam perjalanan mereka.

Taehyung berkali-kali menyadari jika Namjoo tidak boleh berada terlalu dekat dengan Myungsoo, ia hanya takut jika _sunbae_-nya itu mendadak berbuat hal yang kurang ajar pada teman dekatnya. Ia hanya tak ingin lagi merasakan kegagalan dalam melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Dan Namjoo adalah sosok teman yang amat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Maka, Taehyung, meski ia merasa jijik dan segala macamnya, tetap memposisikan dirinya di tengah, seakan menjaga jarak Namjoo dengan Myungsoo. Ia berpendapat jika dengan tindakannya ini ia akan menjaga temannya itu.

Seperti saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati _sunset _dari dalam bianglala yang bergerak perlahan dari bawah ke atas dan berputar kembali.

Taehyung, sengaja mendudukan dirinya bersama Myungsoo agar Namjoo tidak duduk bersebelahan dengan pemuda itu. Namjoo berada di seberang dirinya, ia terlihat bahagia melihat pemandangan _sunset _yang indah.

Taehyung menolehkan wajahnya dan pandangannya bertemu dengan pemandangan indah tersebut. Di dalam pikirannya hanya terputar kenangan saat pertama kali dirinya melihat _sunset _seperti ini bersama dengan _dia_.

Bagaimana Taehyung menggoda_nya _dengan berkata bahwa wajah_nya _jauh lebih indah untuk dinikmati daripada pemandangan matahari tenggelam. Dan bagaimana _ia _menekuk wajah_nya _malu-malu saat mendapatkan ucapan Taehyung.

Oh, rasanya Taehyung ingin sekali meraih _sunset _itu dan berkata bahwa ia tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

Namjoo menatap sosok Taehyung yang terlihat kosong memandangi pemandangan indah di depannya. Wanita itu menunduk pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedari tadi dadanya bergemuruh kencang, sebab harusnya ia merasa senang karena berhasil mengajak pemuda yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

Namjoo, menyimpan rasa untuk Taehyung. Namun, ia selalu tak pernah mengatakannya, terlebih saat Taehyung bercerita tentang kekasihnya.

_Title _teman terdekat Taehyung memang bukan asal _title_, wanita itu sudah sangat mengetahui hubungan Taehyung dengan kekasihnya yang masih bersekolah itu. Taehyung tak pernah lupa mengatakan hal yang berhubungan dengan kekasihnya saat mereka sedang bersama. Apapun yang mereka lalui, tak pernah luput dari ocehan Taehyung tentang kekasihnya.

Dan hal itu yang membuat Namjoo tidak ingin merusak senyum di wajah Taehyung yang sangat ia sukai, meski senyum itu bukan disebabkan olehnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, saat ia bertemu pandang pertama kali dengan sosok yang disebut 'Jungkook', ia sangat ingin memeluk pemuda itu dan membawanya pergi. Ia tak merasakan amarah maupun rasa iri pada pemuda itu karena sudah merajai hari Taehyung yang disukainya.

Ia malah merasakan dorongan untuk merengkuh pemuda itu dan membawanya kembali pada Taehyung. Sebelum ancaman sang kakak membuatnya kembali pada pendiriannya.

_Ia ingin memiliki Taehyung tanpa ada penghalang._

Namjoo mengingat ucapan sang kakak tentang jaminan bahwa dirinya akan dapat memiliki Taehyung jika ia mau menuruti kata-kata sang kakak. Namjoo memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan jemarinya. Ia tahu, dan ia menuruti titah sang kakak hingga saat ini mereka berada di taman hiburan. Namun entah mengapa pikirannya tak bisa lepas dari sosok Jungkook yang tengah terikat dan kembali ia mengingat pancaran sorot mata pemuda itu yang menggambarkan sosok yang telah hancur tiba-tiba menemukan kembali cahayanya.

Cahaya yang dimaksud oleh sorot mata Jungkook adalah dirinya, Kim Namjoo.

Sekali lagi, Namjoo meringis pelan, seakan tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Akhirnya setelah bianglala ini berhenti dan pintu terbuka, Namjoo hendak membuka suaranya dan memanggil Taehyung. "T-tunggu, Taehyung–"

Sosok Myungsoo yang hendak keluar menatapnya tajam. Seakan menusuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Hal ini membuat Namjoo enggan melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia terhenyak dan hanya menunduk diam menyusul sosok pemuda yang sudah berlalu di depannya.

Ia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dan berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Setelahnya ia menarik tangan Taehyung dengan berani dan berlari memasuki belakang panggung pertunjukkan di dalam tenda yang sudah kosong.

Myungsoo tergelak, dengan cepat ia menyusul dua orang yang mendahuluinya. Alisnya sudah tertekuk, giginya menggeretak, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Kim Namjoo?!" geramnya sembari terus mengejar sosok dua orang itu.

Sedangkan Taehyung hanya menatap bingung pada tingkah laku Namjoo. Ia membiarkan dirinya dibawa pergi oleh temannya itu. Sampai akhirnya mereka berada di belakang panggung yang sepi.

Ia mendengar sosok Namjoo berkali-kali terengah-engah dan melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Taehyung. Baru saja ia hendak memanggil nama wanita itu sebelum Namjoo menoleh dengan wajah yang penuh air mata.

Taehyung tersentak, mengapa Namjoo mendadak menangis?

"N-Namjoo?"

"Taehyung..!" ucapannya tersela dengan isakan tangis miliknya. Berulang kali wanita itu mengusap kasar pipinya, ia harus segera mengatakannya pada Taehyung.

Sebuah langkah kaki terdengar dan sosok Myungsoo sudah hadir tepat di seberang mereka. Taehyung segera menoleh dan ia kembali mengerenyit, mengapa Myungsoo memasang wajah menyeramkan seperti itu?

"Kim Namjoo! Hentikan!" pekik Myungsoo seraya berjalan mendekati mereka. Taehyung hanya mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tak mengerti apa yang hendak diucapkan Namjoo barusan dan apa maksud Myungsoo.

Namjoo mendadak menarik lengan Taehyung, seakan menjauhkannya dari sosok Myungsoo. Setelahnya, wanita itu berteriak pada Myungsoo;

"Sudahlah, oppa! Taehyung tidak menyukaiku!"

Satu ucapan Namjoo membuat Taehyung membelalakkan kedua matanya. Apakah yang barusan itu..? Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

Myungsoo kembali berdesis dan mengambil langkah mendekati Namjoo, hendak merampas tubuh Taehyung darinya.

Namjoo berbalik menghadap Taehyung yang masih terkejut. Ia mencengkram kedua lengan pemuda itu. Masih di sela-sela isakannya, wanita itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh telinga Taehyung sungguh membuatnya kehilangan setengah jiwanya.

"_Taehyung, sebenarnya aku adalah salah satu dari mereka,"_

"_Aku membantu mereka,"_

"_Karena aku adalah adik bungsu mereka,"_

"_Sungguh, kau boleh membenciku, kau sangat boleh membenciku,"_

"_Tolong Jungkook!"_

Jantung milik Taehyung berdebar sangat kencang begitu mendengar nama yang sangat ia cintai keluar dari bibir seorang wanita yang baru saja hendak ia benci seumur hidupnya.

"AH!" belum sempat Namjoo menyelesaikan ucapannya, tubuhnya telah terhempas oleh Myungsoo. Wanita itu terjatuh ke atas kerasnya tanah dan menyebabkan goresan luka di atas kakinya.

Taehyung masih tak bergerak di posisinya. Perasaanya bertumpah ruah dan saling bertubrukan di dalam tubuhnya. Ia terdiam beberapa saat dan tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Termasuk ia tidak menyadari–

"_Fuck you, stupid sister_,"

–bahwa sebuah benda kenyal menempel di atas bibirnya.

"O-oppa!"

Namjoo menjerit kencang saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

_Pemandangan Myungsoo tengah mencium Taehyung_.

Wanita itu menatap dengan pandangan yang teramat horror, ia beberapa kali memekik nama kakak lelakinya untuk melepaskan Taehyung. Ia juga tak mengerti mengapa Taehyung tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat Myungsoo menciumnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Myungsoo melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Taehyung. Dengan wajah yang terkesan puas ia menjilat sekeliling bibirnya. Tak lupa lenguhan keluar dari bibirnya.

Melihat itu, sang adik dengan cepat menarik lengan sang kakak, lalu berteriak padanya, "Oppa! Apa maksudnya itu?! Oppa jangan bilang jika kau juga menyukai Taehyung?!" lengkap dengan ekspresi terkejut miliknya.

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum perlahan, sembari mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Kau pikir hanya kau yang menyukainya, hah?"

Jawaban Myungsoo membuat Namjoo kembali terkulai lemas. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa sang kakak akan melakukan hal seperti itu pada pemuda yang ia cintai. Bahkan wanita itu tidak akan pernah berani menyentuh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak membalas perasaannya. Ia sungguh menjaga perasaan Taehyung, dan sekarang kakaknya sendiri menghancurkan perasaannya.

Namjoo hendak mengeluarkan air matanya kembali, sebelum tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Namjoo, menyingkir dari situ,"

Namjoo sangat tahu pemilik suara tersebut dan sedetik saja setelah ia menjauhkan dirinya dari sang kakak, ia melihat sebuah kepalan tangan mendarat mulus di wajah kakaknya.

Sosok Taehyung tengah meninju wajah sang kakak dengan amat brutal. Setelah Myungsoo terkena hantamannya pertama kali, Taehyung segera meraih kerah bajunya dan menghujamkan tinju keduanya pada wajah Myungsoo.

Namjoo tak sanggup untuk tidak berteriak melihatnya. Taehyung, sosok yang ia cintai sedang memukul Myungsoo, sang kakak yang juga ia cintai. Bagaimanapun juga, Myungsoo adalah _kakaknya_. Maka wanita itu kembali mengeluarkan tangisannya sembari merintih pelan agar Taehyung berhenti memukuli kakaknya.

"_Sunbae_," ucap Taehyung sembari menyemat tubuh Myungsoo ke atas dinding.

"Ternyata aku salah," lanjutnya, melayangkan pukulan lagi pada wajah Myungsoo hingga wajah itu terhiasi dengan bercak darah. Begitu pun dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

"_Akh,_" rintih Myungsoo bersamaan dengan batuk perlahan miliknya, ia tengah terbujur kaku di atas tanah dan sebuah kaki yang diyakini milik Taehyung sudah bertengger di atas dadanya.

"Kau lebih menjijikkan daripada sampah," dengan cepat Taehyung menendang tubuh Myungsoo beberapa kali.

"Aku sungguh menyesal sempat mengagumimu sebagai seorang senior," ia kembali mencengkram kerah baju Myungsoo dan membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kilatan cahaya di kedua mata Taehyung menandakan bahwa pemuda itu telah kerasukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak terhenti. Bahkan ia tak peduli dengan isakan memohon dari Namjoo untuk melepaskan kakaknya.

"Kau menjijikkan, kau setan menjijikkan,"

Taehyung hendak melayangkan pukulannya kembali, tak peduli dengan wajah Myungsoo yang sudah lebam dan darah yang berceceran di mana-mana.

"Taehyung! Kau sama setan menjijikkannya jika tidak berhenti!"

Sebelum teriakan Namjoo menghentikannya tepat beberapa inci dari wajah lebam Myungsoo. Kepalan tangannya bergetar, kilatan cahaya di matanya mendadak lenyap perlahan. Ia masih mencengkram kerah baju Myungsoo, dan cengkraman itu malah mengerat.

_Taehyung, orang ini yang membuatmu kehilangan Jungkook. Dan wanita itu pula penyebab kau kehilangan sosok yang amat kau cintai._

Sebuah pikiran melayang di kepalanya dan membuatnya kembali mantap untuk menghabisi Myungsoo. Ia menggeram dan hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi.

"Taehyung! Jungkook membutuhkanmu! Jungkook lebih berharga daripada memukul kakakku!"

Lagi, gerakan Taehyung harus terhenti dengan ucapan Namjoo yang kali ini menelusup ke dalam dirinya. Kepalannya kembali bergetar bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang berubah lembut perlahan-lahan.

Cengkramannya pada kerah baju Myungsoo melonggar, ia menurunkan kepalan tinjunya dan menghempaskan tubuh Myungsoo yang terkulai ke atas tanah. Tak bisa ia pungkiri jika sedari tadi ia merasakan perih di dalam kepalan yang ia gunakan untuk menghabisi Myungsoo. Mendadak ia mendesis dan sebuah cairan hangat turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Masih mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berdenyut memerah akibat pukulannya, Taehyung beralih menatap Namjoo yang tengah mengusap-usap wajah kakaknya yang lebam.

Namjoo menatap balik pada Taehyung yang tengah berjalan meninggalkan mereka, masih dengan bulir air mata di wajahnya ia berkata dengan lembut, "K-kumohon, kau tidak perlu memaafkan kami, t-tolonglah Jungkook.. P-pemuda itu membutuhkanmu.."

Taehyung yang hendak pergi meninggalkan mereka mendadak membelalakkan matanya. Ia berjongkok dan mencengkram bahu Namjoo seraya menatap tajam penuh amarah pada wanita itu.

"Apa lagi yang kalian lakukan padanya?!" pekik Taehyung, dan Namjoo bersumpah ia belum pernah mendengar sosok temannya ini begitu marah padanya.

Kembali terisak, Namjoo menjawab, "I-ikut aku.. A-aku yakin kau pasti bisa.." ujarnya berusaha kuat sembari berdiri dan hendak menarik Taehyung untuk ikut bersamanya. Kedua orang itu bergerak cepat menuju tempat yang dimaksud oleh Namjoo.

Ke tempat Jungkook.

"…Gu, Namjoo.."

Ucapan terbata-bata membuat dua orang itu terhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya. Taehyung menggeram keras saat melihat sosok Myungsoo bergerak mengganti posisinya menjadi terduduk dan masih saja berekspresi menyebalkan.

".. Kalian akan dikeluarkan dari Uni.." ujarnya terbata-bata, lengkap dengan seringai.

"..Oppa hentikan!" pekik Namjoo dan berusaha menahan Taehyung yang hendak menghabisinya lagi.

".. Taehyung, apa tidak apa-apa jika Profesor Kim mengosongkan nilaimu..? Pikirkan, pendidikanmu yang telah kau capai.." lanjut Myungsoo sembari mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu di atasnya.

Namjoo menatap kakaknya dengan horror, ia hendak menghentikan apa yang dilakukan sang kakak sebelum ucapan Taehyung berikutnya menghentikannya;

"_Lakukanlah, aku tidak peduli pada ucapan dari seorang sampah sepertimu_,"

Setelahnya ia meraih lengan Namjoo dan mencengkramnya, seakan takut kehilangan petunjuk menuju orang yang ia cintai. Taehyung meneruskan jalannya sebelum menolehkan kepalanya untuk yang terakhir kali pada Myungsoo;

"_Go to hell, bastard,_"

Meninggalkan Myungsoo yang mulai menitikkan air mata kegagalan penuh rasa sesak. Ia menyukai juniornya sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan persaingannya dengan sang adik sudah membuatnya sesak.

Ditambah pernyataan sosok yang ia sukai secara terang-terangan mengumpat dan menolak kehadirannya.

_Myungsoo hancur_.

.

_To: Dad_

_Misi gagal. Kita akan berjumpa di balik jeruji besi. Bukankah menyenangkan? Kita berempat, Ayah, Yukwon, Namjoo, dan aku akan bersatu kembali sebagai keluarga._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

Hula, ternyata masih ada satu chapter lagiii uwooo~

Dan maaf ternyata di sini dede kuki ga nongol samsek padahal judulnya ada nama Jungkook-nya ya wkwkwk /dor

Nah udah kejawab kan ya di balik misteri(?) nama Kim Kim itu.. x')

Kira2 yang nolong dede komplotan suga apa tae hmmm yang bener tebakannya kasih gelas cantik/?

Baiklah kkk buat yang mau ngobrol atau nyapa aku ada di twitter: **danmarked** atau pm di sini juga oke~!

Thanks for reading~! Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya /emot hati/

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


	5. Chapter 5

**JENGJENGJENG JENG JRENG JRENG JRENG/?**

**Hai, ehem, iya aku tahu kok ini lama banget aku lanjutinnya… karena… karena… karena aku sempet mentok dan ngga pede/? Tapi, aku ngga mungkin left you guys hanging ;'D kalian yang udah nunggu2in cerita ini ughh penyemangat tersendiri buat aku! Hehe.**

**Oke, semoga kalian mau memaklumi diriku yang suka tidak jelas ini hehehe**

**Ya sudah langsung aja**

**[!] male slash, fight-scene, bloods, words-slip**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit semakin mengucapkan salam pada sinar matahari. Orang-orang bergegas menuju kediaman mereka. Anak-anak kembali setelah puas bermain menghabiskan siang hari bersama dengan bola di tangan mereka. Para ibu memanggil anak-anaknya pulang, mengingatkan jika hari sudah malam.

Namun tidak dengan kedua sejoli ini. Sepasang muda mudi tengah berlari menyusuri sungai yang untungnya masih terlihat bening sehingga menjadi tempat bermain _baseball_, tangkap bola, atau entah apa pun itu.

Bayangan keduanya memantul dan memanjang di sekitaran permukaan air sungai. Nampak yang wanita terengah-engah menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang pria di depannya. Punggung sang pria terlihat begitu _stiff_ dan kokoh, seakan menahan suatu beban di dalam dirinya. Sang wanita tahu pasti beban apa itu.

Namjoo, sang wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ingatan tentang sang kakak melintasi kepalanya. Ia masih menginginkan jika hal ini sebenarnya hanya sebuah mimpi. Tanpa sadar, ia meringis dan menahan bulir air matanya agar tidak jatuh.

"..Untuk apa menangis,"

Suara berat yang sangat dikenalnya mengagetkan Namjoo. Masih dengan larinya, Namjoo mendongakkan kepala dan bertemu dengan punggung sang pria di depannya.

Taehyung.

"Kau, justru yang saat ini ingin menangis itu aku, tahu," nampak kesan serak dan parau dalam suara yang dikeluarkan Taehyung.

Kali ini Namjoo mendengar kekehan yang entah mengapa terdengar begitu sedih dan sarkastik dalam satu waktu.

"Mengapa aku bisa mempercayaimu selama ini, kheh.."

Ucapan yang singkat dan ringan, namun justru semakin menghancurkan hati seorang Namjoo. Sungguh, ia pun tak tahu setan apa yang merasukinya hingga tega melakukan hal tak termaafkan pada seseorang yang ia cintai sendiri.

"..Tak ada psikopat yang _cengeng_,"

Kali ini ucapan Taehyung benar-benar merobek perasaan Namjoo menjadi tak berbentuk. Dorongan untuk membela dirinya pun keluar.

"A-aku bukan psikopat, Kim Taehyung!" bela Namjoo dengan sedikit berteriak agar Taehyung mendengarnya. Ia tak menyadari justru perbuatannya dapat membangunkan emosi dalam diri lelaki itu.

Dengan cepat Taehyung berbalik, menarik satu tangan Namjoo dengan cekatan, mencengkramnya–memberi efek takut dan menatapnya tajam, "Dengar, jika bukan karena kau bilang akan membawaku pada Jungkook mungkin aku juga akan menghabisimu bersama bajingan yang kau panggil sebagai kakakmu itu,"

Perlahan, pandangan Namjoo menjadi buram. Bulir air mata tak sanggup dibendung olehnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan datang. Hari di mana sosok yang ia cintai akan berkata hal yang mengerikan tentang dirinya.

Namjoo membiarkan Taehyung melakukan apa pun yang ia mau, sebab wanita itu paham betul jika semua ini memang kesalahannya. Setelah mengatakan hal yang mengerikan tersebut Namjoo mengira bahwa Taehyung akan segera berbalik,

"Sekarang diam dan tuntun aku ke tempat Jungkook berada. Jangan coba-coba berbohong kembali atau akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah bermain-main denganku,"

Namjoo sudah cukup menyesal telah kehilangan kepercayaan Taehyung padanya. Dan ia bertekad akan menebus kesalahan itu.

Taehyung membiarkan wanita itu berjalan lebih dulu di depannya. Ia benar-benar sudah tidak percaya pada apa pun yang dikatakan dan dilakukan wanita yang dulu dianggapnya sebagai sahabatnya. Bahkan saat ia melihat langkah kecil Namjoo melamban, yang artinya wanita itu merasa lelah, tidak nampak sedikit pun rasa kasihan di wajah lelaki itu. Ia hanya memasang tatapan tajamnya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk berdiri.

Begitu pun saat Namjoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan hendak menelepon seseorang, dengan gesit tangan Taehyung segera menyambar ponsel Namjoo dan berkata, "Mau apa kau?"

Wanita di depannya menghirup nafas panjang yang terkesan terengah-engah lalu menjawab, "A-aku ingin menghubungi Sungjae, d-dia kuminta mengantarkan kita ke tempat Jungkook berada.." ujarnya lemah karena tatapan Taehyung sedari tadi yang sungguh mematikan.

Wanita itu masih memasang wajah lesunya saat Taehyung tidak mempercayainya, "D-demi Tuhan! Aku tidak berbohong, Taehyung! B-bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kau harus cepat menolong J-Jungkook..?"

Sejenak ekspresi Taehyung melembut mendengar ucapan Namjoo. Ia masih menggenggam erat ponsel milik Namjoo. Kali ini ia menatap wanita itu dari atas sampai ke bawah, dan mencari kebohongan di kedua bola matanya.

Tidak, yang ia temukan di pancaran bola mata itu hanyalah rasa bersalah dan rasa takut.

"T-Taehyung, kumohon! K-kita harus cepat!" Namjoo kembali memekik, untunglah orang-orang yang melintas di sekeliling mereka tak memberi perhatian khusus. Mereka hanya akan menganggap pemandangan ini sebagai pertengkaran pasangan biasa. Mungkin.

"Biar kulakukan," satu jawaban terlontar dari bibir sang lelaki. Ia menggantikan Namjoo menekan tombol dan menelepon teman mereka bernama Sungjae tadi.

Sedangkan Namjoo yang masih memasang raut wajah lelahnya hanya menghela nafas kecil. Ia bersyukur Taehyung masih mau mempercayainya, walau ia tahu Taehyung hanya bergerak karena nama 'Jungkook' yang terucap olehnya.

"Ya, aku bersama Namjoo. Siapa bilang kencan. Cepatlah, 5 menit kau tidak hadir akan kupatahkan ponsel Namjoo-mu. Dah." Setelahnya Taehyung memutuskan percakapan dengan 'Sungjae' dari seberang sana dan langsung memasukkan ponsel Namjoo ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Mana mungkin kubiarkan kau memegang alat komunikasi berbahaya ini. Apa lagi _call history_-mu berisikan para bajingan itu, Kim Yukwon dan Kim Myungsoo," lanjut Taehyung sembari menggeretakkan giginya geram saat menyebutkan dua nama yang tak ingin ia sebutkan.

Kemudian lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas gudukan tanah tepat di tepian sungai. Maniknya menatap sang mentari yang hendak pulang ke peradabannya. Sejenak mata tajamnya melirik ke arah Namjoo yang masih terlihat takut-takut berdiri di sampingnya. Lelaki itu mendengus kasar. Sepertinya biar bagaimana pun rasa bencinya pada wanita ini, Namjoo tetaplah seorang wanita.

"Jika kau mau tetap berdiri sampai mati rasa aku tak akan menawarkanmu duduk sekali lagi. Kasihani kakimu sendiri, karena aku tak akan mengasihaninya,"

Lagi, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan Namjoo menghangat mendengar ucapan Taehyung yang sebenarnya sangat sarkastik. Setidaknya, ia tahu jika lelaki di sampingnya memang benar-benar masih memainkan peran bagus sebagai temannya.

Namjoo akan memperbaiki semua ini. Ia akan menahan segala rasa sakit, sebab ia kini mengerti rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

Mereka harus menyelamatkan Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"–_Tae,"_

_._

"_Tae,"_

_._

"–_Taehyung,"_

_._

"…_Yoongi-hyung,"_

.

Lamunannya terhenti tatkala sebuah suara kecil berdengung di kepalanya. Kedua manik sipitnya melebar dan jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Perlahan namun pasti, rasa sakit di kepalanya menjalar ke sekujur tubuh dan membuat tubuh kecilnya gemetar. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, mengundang rasa tanya dari lelaki yang juga bermata sipit di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa, hyung? Kau sakit?" sang pemilik suara merendahkan suaranya–menandakan kekhawatiran pada orang di sebelahnya. Sedangkan pemuda sebelahnya menggeleng pelan, namun kepalan tangan kirinya secara tiba-tiba menggenggam erat telapak tangan pemuda di sebelahnya.

Jimin, sosok pemuda yang tengah merasa khawatir cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih teduh. Seraya menerima genggaman Yoongi–pemuda di sebelahnya–ia berujar, "Kita akan menyelamatkannya," dan mengutas sebuah senyuman kecil meski Yoongi yang sedang menunduk tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Menyelamatkan apa yang menjadi milik kita." lanjut Jimin yang kali ini disambut dengan anggukan kecil dari pemuda di sebelahnya. Saat ini kedua sejoli itu berada di kursi paling belakang dari _van _yang sedang dikendarai oleh Namjoon. Sosok Jin yang berada di kursi sebelah Namjoon masih nampak menekan-nekan ponselnya berulang kali, seperti hendak menelepon seseorang. Berbeda dengan Hoseok yang menatap ke luar jendela, langit yang mulai gelap. Mereka berani bertaruh saat ini Hoseok sedang berekspresi sendu.

Suara kecil Yoongi terdengar, "..Aku mendengarnya,"

Jimin kembali menundukan kepala dan berusaha menyamai wajah Yoongi, "Apa, hyung?"

Sejenak Yoongi terdiam. Jimin dapat merasakan cengkraman Yoongi padanya menguat dan sedikit terasa bergetar.

"Jungkook.. Seperti memanggil-manggilku," setelah mengatakan itu, suasana di dalam _van _berubah lebih mencekam daripada biasanya. Atmosfer berubah, seakan-akan turut merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Yoongi.

Jimin yang terlebih dahulu membuang nafasnya setelah keheningan sempat melanda mereka. Bahkan Namjoon terlihat sedikit tersentak dan laju mobil mereka melambat.

"_Our Jungkookie is strong_, walaupun ia terkena masalah anak itu selalu bisa menghadapinya, bukankah begitu, hyung?" ujar Jimin sembari memberi beberapa usapan penenang pada jemari Yoongi yang masih bertautan dengannya.

"Tapi ini berbeda–!" mendadak, Yoongi memekik dan kepanikan mulai menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya lagi. Jimin bahkan merasakan tubuh Yoongi menegang dan ia beranggap pemuda kesayangannya ini akan kehilangan kontrolnya lagi jika saja ia–

–tidak merengkuh tubuh kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"_We will save him, we will save him, I promise,_" Jimin yang bergerak cepat merengkuh Yoongi segera memberinya kecupan penenang pada pucuk kepalanya serta mengusap-usap punggung pemuda yang berada dalam dekapannya. Terdengar Yoongi meringis pelan, lalu memeluk lengan Jimin yang melingkar di sekitar tubuh atasnya untuk menerima saluran ketenangan yang dikirimkan pemuda itu padanya.

Setelah beberapa saat tak terdengar raungan Yoongi, Hoseok yang masih menatap kawan-kawannya secara bergantian dengan ponsel yang sedang melacak keberadaan Jungkook mulai bersuara,

"Jin-hyung, apa yang sedang kau lakukan dari tadi?"

Jimin yang mengusap pipi Yoongi ikut tertarik mendengar pertanyaan hyungnya, begitu pula dengan sosok Yoongi di sebelahnya yang sudah mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Sosok hyung yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya–tanda frustrasi.

"Anak itu.. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya.."

Mendengar ucapan Jin tentang 'anak itu' sontak Namjoon yang tengah menyetir ikut menyeletuk,

"Apa dia belum juga merespon panggilanmu, hyung?"

Belum juga mendapat jawaban Jin, sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"_Who fucking cares about that creepy Taehyung, I ain't even,_"

Itu Yoongi.

Segera Namjoon berucap, hendak membela sepupunya lagi, "Hyung, _I told you_, jangan cepat mengambil kesimpulan tentang sepupuku. _We haven't faced the truth, yet_.. Ingat asumsiku tadi?"

Jin sebenarnya sedikit merasa sakit hati dengan sebutan _creepy _yang dilayangkan Yoongi pada sepupunya, namun ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia mulai merasa aneh dengan sepupunya itu. Sementara Hoseok hanya terdiam menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menjadi penengah mereka, pemuda itu menenggak salivanya berat-berat dan berusaha fokus dalam misi mereka saat ini.

Sedangkan Jimin,

"Hyung, _say that again then I will punch you–_"

Semua mata melotot mendengar ucapan Jimin pada Yoongi. Tak elak, Yoongi pun sama keadaannya. Namun ia tetap mempertahankan sifat _sassy _miliknya.

"_You will punch me?! Say hello to my fist first–_"

"–_your lips with mine,_" Jimin memotong ucapan Yoongi dengan cara mengecup bibir tipis pemuda yang tengah berancang-ancang akan memukulnya itu.

Hal ini mengundang teriakan _eww _dari ketiga pemuda yang berada dalam _van _yang sama dengan kedua sejoli itu. "_Nasty, Jimin, so nasty,_" komentar Hoseok sembari memutar bola matanya. Bersyukur jika dua sejoli itu berada di kursi paling belakang sehingga ia tak perlu menatap adegan tersebut secara langsung.

Usai mengecup Yoongi, yang menyebabkan sang pemuda terdiam dengan rona merah di pipinya, Jimin kembali menatap pemuda kesayangannya,

"Jangan menyebut kesayangannya kesayangan kita dengan sesuatu yang buruk, atau Jungkookie akan menangis mendengarnya,"

Ucapan Jimin barusan mengirim sesuatu yang hangat ke dalam diri Yoongi. Pemuda itu mengangguk, seakan terhipnotis.

"_Well, now I'm not sure whether you're an angel or devil's child_," ujar Namjoon yang mengalamatkan pada Jimin. Sementara Jimin hanya tersenyum kecil sembari terus menenangkan Yoongi.

"Menyetir saja kau. Cepatlah! Terobos lampu merah,"

Jika Yoongi sudah mampu berkomentar seperti barusan maka Yoongi sudah kembali ke dalam mode dirinya. Sosok pemuda itu terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan nampak tidak sabar ingin cepat menemui Jungkook.

"Wow wow, 100 meter di depan ada kemacetan parah!" celetuk Hoseok yang masih berpatut pada GPS di ponselnya. Mengundang geraman dari Yoongi dan seluruh orang dalam _van_.

"_You fucking kidding me!_" percuma, Yoongi yang tengah mendumel pada barisan kemacetan tak akan mengubah apapun. Rentetan klakson mobil yang dibunyikan Namjoon tak memberi pengaruh pada kemacetan yang mereka hadapi.

Yoongi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, ia menggigit ibu jarinya sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Hoseok masih sibuk mencari jalan alternatif yang bisa mereka lalui. Jin, masih berusaha menghubungi Taehyung, entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya.

Mereka tidak mengamati apa yang dilakukan oleh Jimin. Jemari pemuda itu mencari kontak seseorang dalam ponselnya, lalu segera menghubunginya. Tak makan waktu lama, dirinya sudah tersambung dengan seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'Kwang-hyung'.

Yoongi menoleh ke sebelahnya, dan mendapati Jimin sedang berbicara dengan cepat pada seseorang di ponselnya.

"_Avenue no. 52_, tidak tidak, jangan mobil. Jungkook. Ya, 4-5. Oh, Jaehwan-hyung? Ne, kutunggu paling lama 10 menit. _Gomawo, hyung_,"

"Jaehwan?" telinga Jin menangkap nama seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Jaehwan, atau Lee Jaehwan adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang ia kenal sudah hampir empat tahun semenjak dirinya bergabung dengan Yoongi.

Jimin mengangguk, "Namjoon-hyung, segera menepi, mereka akan datang sebentar lagi,"

Yoongi membelalakkan kedua matanya,

"_Mereka?_ Jangan-jangan maksudmu–"

Jimin tersenyum penuh arti.

"_Sekutu kita_,"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

I'm sorryyyyyyy atas keterlambatan T_T

Janji, aku akan segera upload lanjutannya!

Makasihhhh banyak buat yang udah setia nungguin :3 labyu somach /emot hati/

Ini sengaja dikit biar buat penasaran/?

Plseuuuu aku janji bakal lanjutin kok, jadi makasi udah mau nunggu yaa /sobs/

Psst, aku ada di twitter ini ini **danmarked **tu akuu ayo kita ngobrol! Eheh.

Thanks for reading~! Terima kasih sudah bersedia meluangkan waktunya /emot hati/

Kindly do me the three big favors, favs/follows/reviews~!

Seeyou~!


End file.
